


If We Were A Movie

by agentsimmons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, BAMF Clint Barton, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Clint Is a Good Bro, Clint Ships It, Clint is a good bro even when he's not being a good bro, Clint isn't always an idiot, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by a Movie, Light Angst, Light Masochism, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Psychobabble, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Suicidal Thoughts, Why Did I Write This?, past Betty Ross/Bruce Banner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint needles Tony about not having any favorite romantic comedies, Avengers Movie Night turns into a binge watch of them. But, maybe, just maybe, this is exactly what Tony needs to finally realize he's already waist deep in the middle of his own real life chick flick-esque plotline...where Bruce is the leading man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversation has never worked for me; let's try visual.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a silly oneshot with the gang watching _Runaway Bride_ on movie night and Clint heckling Tony and Bruce about how Bruce is Maggie, always running away and Tony is Ike, trying to chase him down. But then it turned into this like forty page crack-monster and I don't even know. It turned into them binging on romcoms and sappy movies as Tony starts to put the pieces together, with major help from Clint (because Clint feels) that _oh_ \- maybe he and Bruce are already waist deep in the middle of their own chick flick plotline. Because, let's be real, we know they are. 
> 
> So I hope somebody out there enjoys this shoddily written, (OOC and ott), cracky garbage :3

_**1 - Conversation has never worked for me; let's try visual.** _

The Avengers team gathers together in a large media room in Avengers Tower. It’s an addition to the rooms of the Tower, Tony having come up with the idea after Avengers’ movie night had somehow become one of their natural traditions. He had grown tired of always watching movies in the common room. Oh, they still do that, of course, but he had decided if they were going to continue with their designated movie night tradition, they were going to go full out with it.

There is a theater-sized, HD projection screen along one wall. There are six of the nicest theater-style recliners money could buy, placed in a neat row. In front of this row of recliners are beanbags, pillows, and an overall abundance of space to sprawl out on the floor for those who don’t feel like sitting in the chairs. But really, the chairs are mostly only ever used by Steve, Thor, and occasional guests that crash movie night, but don’t feel as welcome to the informality of floor lounging - the exceptions being Rhodey, who is already accustomed to making himself at home in his best friend’s places, and Darcy, who of course can make herself feel at home anywhere. Along the very back corner of the room there is a small kitchen stocked always with alcohol, soda, assorted candies, and popcorn. There is also a theater-grade popcorn maker.

All in all, it is a nice enough space that designated movie night had eventually been bumped up to two nights a week. schedules permitting, instead of just one. They get such a kick out of sharing movies with one another in this comfortable room. The movies selected on movie night are based on rotation. They watch two movies each time they gather around the screen so that each time two different members of the team can pick a film.

And while they usually try to be respectful to one another’s choices, though harmless teasing, commentary (and, heck, sometimes philosophical critiquing) are always par for the course before, in-between, and after films, tonight there is an incredulous groan from Tony almost immediately.

“What’s first on the list tonight, J?” He asks, shoveling a bite of popcorn into his mouth as he settles down into a beanbag near the one Bruce already occupies. The answer from J.A.R.V.I.S. is the cause for his groan. “Really, Natasha? _Runaway Bride_?” Tony looks over at the master assassin as she makes herself comfortable, as she usually does, in the pillow nest Clint has made for them.

“And why do you assume _I_ picked it?” Natasha snipes back, quirking an eyebrow at him as she does. “It’s a good movie, don’t get me wrong. But do you really think I’d be that into a movie about a floundering woman who needs validation from a man to figure life out? No thanks.”

Tony considers her response. He hasn’t actually seen the movie all the way through, but a floundering female character who, based on what he has seen, recreates herself depending on the situation, doesn’t seem far off the mark from Natasha in terms of character relate-ability. But one, he’s not that much of a jerk to think he should point it out. Two, she definitely doesn’t really need Clint, or anyone else, for her own validation – even he can see that. Three, she doesn’t seem like the kind who would go looking for parallels of her own life in movies for enjoyment anyhow. In fact, he thinks she’d probably prefer not to see glimpses of herself in her entertainment. 

“It was I who picked our first film,” Thor interrupts. Tony jerks his head back to look at the demigod as he sits down in a recliner by Steve.

“ _You?_ "

“Ay. It was introduced to me by Jane and Darcy. It is one of their many favorites, the first we watched together, and I cherish it as such. It is not _my_ favorite, but I like to watch it and think of them both, especially when I am missing Jane as I am this evening.”

“Do you hear that, boys?” Natasha wears a playful grin. “I think that was the sound of Thor shattering any illusions you’ve ever had of being perfect lovers. Except maybe Steve,” she adds teasingly.

“Well, seeing as I crashed a plane and missed my date by 70 years, I concede to Thor,” Steve jokes with more humor in his tone than he would have at one time.

“Wow. That’s… Yep, I can’t top that.” Tony shrugs. “Pepper adores those Jane Austen films, but there’s no way I would have ever watched them on my own just because I was missing her.” It’s sometimes still strange to hear himself talk about their relationship in past tense, although it’s been over a year, but more because she was the most stable, close-to-permanent relationship he’d ever allowed himself to have and less because he wants to go knock down her door and beg her to consider trying again. “Maybe that’s why it didn’t work out,” he jokes as if to prove his point. “But I really don’t have time for overly sentimental stuff.”

“Hey, now, Stark,” Clint speaks up as he comes over to join Natasha in their makeshift nest. “You’re not _really_ going to pretend you don’t have a favorite chick flick are you? Because we all know that every man likes at least one totally sappy movie that makes him debate whether he’d rather pick daisies or punch walls.”

“What? I don’t think that’s actually a thing, Barton. But thank you for telling on yourself,” Tony decides to tease him, unable to accept his statement as fact.

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s an unspoken rule, Tony,” Bruce surprises him and he turns to look at the doctor like he’s a traitor. “I think it’s like, I don’t know, some kind of evolutionary blip intended to throw off the gender binary for the sake of progress.”

“Wait, hold up. Are you actually using science to try and defend Barton’s ridiculous statement?” Bruce laughs softly at him.

“Honestly, Tony.” Steve joins in on the conversation and Tony just can’t wait to hear how a man from an arguably more sexist time period can possibly chastise him. “I grew up in the 20s and 30s and even I know every man, whether he’ll admit it or not, can be swayed by something classified as overly sentimental. But I’d also like to think one of the better parts of this century is it shouldn’t be something to be so ashamed of anymore.” Tony’s jaw drops. Okay, so Steve can make a point after all.

“Exactly,” Clint speaks up again. “Which is why I’m totally not ashamed of admitting I tear up every damn time NY152 tells Shopgirl not to cry.”

“Wait, as in _You’ve Got Mail_?” Tony holds up a hand in protest. “The arguably way weaker Hanks-Ryan cash grab remake of the nearly flawless _Shop Around The Corner_ – which before you call that a chick flick, it’s just a harmlessly fluffy classic vehicle for Jimmy Stewart’s brilliance – _that’s_ what you’re going with? Maybe I shouldn’t be surprised. That movie is as stuck in 90s pop culture as your choice of weaponry is stuck in the dark ages.”

Clint only shrugs. “Simpler times, man. Back before you and your kind had to take away the innocence of technology and give us tech-on-steroids. This is why we can’t have nice things.”

“Eh, he might not be wrong there,” Bruce verbalizes his agreement. “We _have_ gotten a little out of hand since Y2K. And backtracked on a bit of progress in the process too.”

“Are you just going to keep agreeing with him all night?” Tony points his finger accusatively. “Because I’m pretty sure there’s enough room for you over there in his nest.”

“Oh god,” Bruce groans and flings his face into his hand.

“Hey, pal, he’s not wrong. You can join us anytime. We have plenty of attention to go around, isn’t that right, Tasha?”

 She rolls her eyes at Clint, but then hitches a shoulder and smirks as if to say, “Sure.”

“Foul!” Tony declares melodramatically. “You’re actively trying to steal my lab partner.”

“Oh, I wasn’t aware it was an exclusive thing now. In that case, yes, yes, I definitely am.”

“Really, boys,” Natasha interrupts their goofy banter with her own. “Hasn’t anyone told you you’re allowed to have more than one best friend?”

“You’re the one who filed the report, Natalie." He knows she hates it when he calls her that. "I don’t play well with others. And I definitely don’t share my stuff.” Tony flashes his most obnoxious “I’m Tony Stark” smile for emphasis and then looks over to see Bruce shaking his head in complete amusement.

“I have not seen this _You Have Got Mail_ movie,” Thor interrupts them at length and Clint and Tony both try to hold back snickers at his random comment. “It is not one that Jane or Darcy has shown me. But there is one called _Kate & Leopold_ that I find quite beautiful. It reminds me very much of myself and Jane and how our worlds are so far apart, but so destined to intertwine.”

Tony’s snickers, as well as Clint’s he notes, die in his throat. There is silence for a brief moment as they all look around at one another as if under a spell.

“I would say take notes, fellas, but there’s no way in hell any of you could ever be on his level if you tried.” Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Steve all duck their heads down as if struck by the accuracy of Natasha’s comments.

“So, what about you, Steve?” Clint resumes the conversation after an awkward moment and Tony is, for once, a little grateful for his having just as big a mouth as he does. “You’ve watched a lot of movies since waking up, right? Any sappy ones that stand out? Or do you still have a favorite from back in the day?”

“Wait, let me guess,” Tony says first, feeling particularly prickly at the moment. “ _While You Were Sleeping_? _Sleepless In Seattle_?”

Tony meets with a sarcastic shake of Steve’s head. “Very funny, Stark.”

“You know, for a man who doesn’t have a favorite romantic film, you sure do know some of their titles,” Clint accuses him.

“Just because I’m able to store a plethora of pop culture references in my photographic memory does not mean I’ve seen them all.” Tony nearly laughs to himself because, whether or not he sounds overly defensive, it’s actually the truth. He hasn’t seen half of the movies mentioned so far all the way through if even partially. “But hasn’t everybody seen _Sleepless In Seattle_? That’s pretty much a non-issue.”

“Well, I’m always going to be more partial to _Love Affair_ ,” Steve interjects.

“As you should be,” Tony replies pointedly.

“And actually, that movie would maybe be the one I’d pick, but there’s one I’ve seen since waking up called _The Time Traveler’s Wife_. I watched it after I read the book. I-I really like that one.”

“That makes sense,” Bruce responds. In fact, he’s the only one who responds. Nobody else seems to have seen it, or even read the book, save Clint, but he admits to having fallen asleep before the end.

Tony studies Bruce for a moment, wondering what it is about Steve’s choice that makes sense to the observant scientist. He then wonders in general if their tastes in overly sentimental films aren’t actually intimate glimpses into their psyches or at least preferences. Suddenly, he makes a mental note to watch every single film listed and figure it out as best as he can. And, suddenly, he feels a little left out.

“Your turn, Hawk-lover.” Tony deflects his thoughts by placing the ball in Bruce’s court next.

“Hawk-lover?” Bruce raises his eyebrows at him.

“Heads up, you’re so getting that on a shirt for your birthday,” Clint says quickly and Tony rolls his head towards him in sharp annoyance.

“Thanks,” Bruce snorts. “Uh, well, I kind of lost track of movies after, well, you know.” He then looks like he’s thinking long and hard about it. “I think it’s maybe a toss-up. There’s something naïve and magical about _13 Going On 30_. That idea that Jenna and Matt should be soul mates, but it can only work if they don’t get trapped by the awful, cynical part of life that happens as you grow up, you know? But then I really like the humor and more mature themes of _The Wedding Planner_. Dealing with relationships that grow apart, meeting new people that make you reevaluate everything, fidelity, new starts, and all. It’s fun, but at the same time totally plausible. It happens to ordinary people every single day.”

There’s more silence and Tony looks at his friend, totally stunned. The man has just managed to take two – well, he hasn’t seen them, but he’s guessing – very simplistic and emotionally manipulative popcorn flicks geared toward, undeniably, a very specific type of female demographic and pick them apart as if they’re as irreplaceable as films like _Gone With The Wind_ or _Citizen Kane_. Now he not only feels left out, he feels incredibly shallow. He is, of course. He knows that perfectly. But he doesn’t usually feel this bad about it.

“My apologies, Bruce,” Natasha says, breaking the silence. “Maybe you’re on Thor’s level after all.”

Tony scrunches his face as it occurs to him, there’s really no need for a ‘maybe’ in that statement. He scrunches it even more when he looks at the scientist beside him and realizes Bruce doesn’t believe her.

“Shall I roll the film now, Sir?” J.A.R.V.I.S. asks after another long moment of silence.

“Yeah,” Tony answers. He then clicks his tongue a little. “And while you’re at it, scratch my original movie and queue up all of the films we mentioned here. Minus _Love Affair_ and _Shop Around The Corner_.”

“Jane Austen films were also mentioned, Sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. points out.

“We can pass on those too. Oh, but hold on… What’s your favorite, Romanoff?”

“ _One Fine Day_ , but why-"

“Add that one in too, J,” Tony says quickly. Once J.A.R.V.I.S. confirms the request, Tony notices everyone looking at him oddly. “You guys don’t have to stick around if you don’t want. But I’ve just decided, first, I’m going to watch your favorites and then I’m going to binge on as many of these sappy films as I can find even if it kills me faster than palladium poisoning. Let’s see if there’s one, or hell, more than one that makes me feel something.”

“I like the sound of that kind of experiment,” Steve says encouragingly. Of course he does. He basically sounds like a father reinforcing positive behavior. If only he’d rubbed off on Howard – no, no time for those kinds of thoughts.

“Chick flick binge watch, huh?” Clint shrugs his head side to side. “Sounds like fun.”

“Leave it to Tony Stark to suggest to a room full of mostly men to binge watch chick flicks with him,” Natasha adds as if she can’t resist.

It’s then settled that they’ll all go for as long as they can (which, honestly, they know immediately will be pretty long since they’re all horrible insomniacs) and then continue with more films later once they reach their limit.

Thus, their binge begins with _Runaway Bride_.

It starts out reasonably enough. It's a pretty good movie. He can admit that much. It's not torturous or anything. But then somewhere along the way, he begins to lose himself to the romance of it. It pulls him in and he can't escape. He doesn't want to escape. He just wants to find out if Ike can be the guy to tame Maggie's runaway heart.

“Don’t do it, Maggie. Don’t do it,” Tony mutters low enough not to ruin the movie, but loudly enough that the others can hear his newfound attachment to the characters. “Phew!” Tony then let’s out a breath of relief when it seems like it was just a fake out and Maggie's not planning to run from her marriage to Ike after all.

And, honestly, how could she? He’s never gotten this far, but wow. He’s seen _Pretty Woman_ , of course, but he’s either forgotten or never noticed the electric chemistry between Gere and Roberts. And maybe he’s more of a sap now that he’s actually tasted what a committed relationship can be like, but clearly Maggie and Ike are perfect for each other. How could she possibly run again? 

But then she does!

“WHAT THE HELL!?” Tony shouts, his popcorn flying from his hand and said hand accidentally flying sideways and making contact with Bruce. His eyes widen and he turns and looks at Bruce in concern. Not that he’s afraid for himself, but he didn’t exactly mean to hit him and he doesn't want to ruin Bruce’s evening by triggering an appearance from the Other Guy.

“I’m fine,” Bruce reassures him and then Tony looks back at the movie. “But you’re not obviously,” Bruce adds with a lilt.

“Of course, I’m not. What is wrong with her? Oh my god, he’s running after her. RUN, IKE, _RUN_!”

Tony is momentarily distracted when he sees Clint lean down and whisper something very clearly of defamation about him, if Natasha’s quick glance in his direction and their shared snicker is any indication. He would demand to know what they’ve just said, but – _oh my god she’s on a FedEx truck now and Ike is chasing after her like a fool!_  And that heartbreakingly apologetic look in Maggie’s eyes is killing him. Ok, maybe there is an unspoken rule after all.

“Emotionally manipulative,” Tony says, half snarling and half smiling like an idiot, at the end of the film. The lights come up slightly to give them a brief intermission before they move on to _You’ve Got Mail_. “That’s what these stupid movies are. They dangle the relationships like a carrot in front of you and then try to convince you that it can’t work out just so you can rejoice when it does.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much the formula,” Bruce says drily beside him.

“And you know you loved every minute of it, Stark,” Clint accuses. “But I guess you would,” he mumbles just so Natasha can hear.

“Okay, what is that?” Tony gestures towards the two assassins, suddenly reminded of their moment earlier during the film. “Why do I get the feeling you’re whispering about me behind my back?”

“Because we are,” Natasha answers.

“You did it during the movie too.” Tony lets them know he noticed. “So we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“You should know me by now, Tony. I prefer easy,” Clint says with a shrug. “I just told her I never realized how much _Runaway Bride_ reminds me of living with you and Banner.”

There’s dead silence for a moment.

“That’s not funny,” Steve speaks first.

“It’s a little funny, Steve,” Bruce offers timidly.

Tony shoots up to his feet. “Are you actually comparing Dr. Banner to a woman who runs because she lacks an identity? Because that’s incredibly insensitive.” Tony’s tone is both defensive and offensive as he stares at his teammates.

However, he notices the look that suddenly passes between Clint, Natasha, and Steve and he feels a little uncertain. There’s something about it that reminds him of the feeling he gets when he’s solved an equation wrong and doesn’t realize it until later. And he _hates_ that feeling.

“It’s okay, Tony,” Bruce speaks a little louder this time and Tony looks down at him. “It’s true I don’t have my head on very straight. And I run all the time as it is so yeah, I could see myself being like Maggie if I were in her shoes. It’s just a joke.”

Tony holds Bruce’s self-deprecating gaze for a moment and the feeling of not solving the equation correctly returns. He looks back over at the others and, damn, they’re looking at each other again like they’re discussing the missing variable.

“It’s really not okay or just a joke,” Tony says, too angry to keep trying to figure this out. “But why don’t we just move on to the next film.”


	2. I wanted it to be you so badly.

_**2 - I wanted it to be you so badly.** _

It’s still no _Shop Around The Corner_ and the technology is still embarrassingly dated and makes the futurist in him cringe, but as it turns out _You’ve Got Mail_ isn’t as bad as Tony remembers it.

The movie is incredibly confusing for Steve and Thor at first since it’s such a transitional era quite different from what they’ve grown accustomed to in their post-2010 understanding of the world. At first, Thor even mistakes the “You’ve Got Mail” indicator as J.A.R.V.I.S. and Tony pauses the film to convince the demigod that no, it is not J.A.R.V.I.S. and to explain to Clint that _no_ , he did not steal the idea of the technology to create J.A.R.V.I.S. from the film rather it’s sort of the other way around.

He then spends an obnoxious amount of time pointing out all of the technological miracles highlighted in the first few moments of the film, as well as mentioning other random new feats of technology from the same time period, that he’s had a hand in some way or another.

“Oh, look at that,” Tony says cheekily. “Built a model of one of those when I was 12. Oh, and hey, I worked on the actual patent for that with a buddy of mine at MIT.”

“I know the guy who invented that,” Bruce inadvertently joins in with Tony, as if he can’t help himself. “I was actually involved in a think tank in high school that drew up the plans for the, uh, the more eco-friendly emissions they would have been using at this point.”

This continues to go on for the first 15 minutes or so of the film until Clint practically growls at them to stop. “You’re ruining my movie so shut it, Ike and Maggie before I use these Twizzlers to inflict pain in ways that will scar you for life.”

That does the trick. Although, for a very brief passing moment, Tony wonders if it’s the threat of being abused by Twizzlers or how his stomach lurches at the Ike and Maggie reference that causes him to focus his attention on the movie.

And, again, the film turns out much better than he remembered it to be. He can’t help but see a little bit of the Starks in the Fox dynasty. Joe’s old man isn’t too far off from what he’s certain his father would be like if he were still alive, and he briefly muses over why his dad hadn't divorced his mom. And he laughs because Pepper is a weird combination of both Kathleen Kelly and Joe’s first girlfriend. She’s goodhearted and sentimental like Kathleen, but she knows what she wants and can get a job done like that other gal. No way would Pepper have lost her bookstore to a man like Joe.

And in no way is the confident and stunning Pepper Potts the kind of adorable, uncertain but sharp-tongued, simplistic, sort of frumpy but in a good way, soft light just waiting to go supernova woman that Kathleen Kelly is presented as. Kathleen is well-suited to that little, intimate bookstore in ways that Pepper wouldn’t be. And as he considers it, while he doesn’t mean anything against Pepper by it, he suddenly thinks he understands why Joe is inevitably drawn in by Kathleen instead. She’s ridiculously charming. Stuttering one minute and bantering the next, keeping Joe on his feet and wanting to draw her out even more. There’s magnetism there. Tony kind of wants to blast one of his repulsors at Joe and get Kathleen to fall in love with himself instead.

Tony is pulled from his inward commentary as he hears Clint and Natasha begin quietly quoting along with the next-to-final scene where Joe is pouring out his thoughts to Kathleen right before she’s about to go and meet with NY152.

“Hey, how about, oh, how about some coffee or, you know, drinks or dinner or a movie… For as long as we both shall live.”

It’s nauseatingly sweet and suddenly it really clicks in his mind as to why this is Clint’s favorite. Underneath his many layers of problems, problems Tony himself can relate to, and his annoying defense mechanisms, there’s a guy with heart. He’s a guy who can look at a situation from a million miles away and make a good call. He can see the soul behind the eyes of an otherwise soulless assassin and he could most certainly probably fall in love with a jerk that has technically put him out of business as long as there’s a silver lining. This film is sickeningly romantic and Tony suddenly realizes that underneath it all, _Clint_ is a living-breathing-sickeningly-romantic notion. He’s a man who goes to the mattresses using nothing but a bow-and-arrow.

“And then you and I would never have been at war…”

Tony furrows his brow. Clint and Natasha are still quoting along, but Bruce’s barely audible voice catches his attention and he looks over to see the man, leaned as far back against the beanbag as he can possibly go, hands folded behind his head and a content smile on his face, also now quoting along.

“And the only thing we’d fight about would be which video to rent on a Saturday night.”

Tony isn’t sure if he actually remembers the line, his brain does remember the most random things sometimes even if he’s technically only seen or heard them once, or if it’s the only thing that makes sense, but he finds himself playing along with Clint, Natasha, and Bruce’s little game as if on impulse.

“Well, who fights about that?” Tony quotes and he can tell it catches Bruce off guard as the scientist looks up at him in amusement, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Well, some people.” Bruce adds a playful mannerism as he says it, raising his hands out from under his head to shrug and tilting his head back and forth. He then shakes his head. “Not us.”

“We would never.” Yeah, somehow he’s memorized this script. Weird brain.

“If only.” Bruce smiles some more, clearly enjoying himself, before turning his head back toward the screen.

Tony does the same, realizing the game is over. It seems to be over for Clint and Natasha too since Clint isn’t quoting anymore, but instead offering a thin smile in his direction. When the film ends shortly after, and the lights come up again, Steve is still humming “Somewhere Over The Rainbow” with a slight mist in his eyes and Thor seems emotional.

“That was a beautiful film and I cannot wait to watch it with Jane. I did not understand all of the customs of that period of time, but the message is so very universal. It is amazing how love can happen even when one of the parties is undeserving. And I will always wonder if that song about the rainbow was not written unknowingly about Asgard.”

“So, even the Mighty Thor understands that Joe is a total jerk who put the woman he loves out of business, her mother’s business mind you, which totally breaks her heart by her own admission, and somehow still lands her in the end? Noted.” Tony can practically feel them all cringe.

“It’s supposed to be romantic, Tony,” Clint argues. “It’s about moving forward and forgetting the past. Starting over with someone you care about.” Clint doesn’t even realize he’s confirming Tony’s prior conclusion.

“The marriage of old and new,” Steve offers and Tony’s momentarily awestruck by the truth of his interpretation.

“It’s about redemption,” Bruce states with conviction and Tony jerks his head back towards him.

“Dr. Banner is right,” Thor agrees, but Tony doesn’t look back at him.

“This Joe Fox needed to be redeemed from his mindless obsession with greed and control. But it does not happen until he has already inflicted pain to others, to someone he does not even realize is destined to be his lover. He is still very manipulative, I agree with Tony on this, but it is clear he will do anything for this Kathleen if he can and does so without diminishing her own power. He only seems to need the reassurance that she could possibly love him in spite of who he has been, what he has done. In spite of their differences. And it is good for her as well. She longs for something more and finally lets go of the fear that holds her back. She does well with his enigmatic presence and he with her more fastidious one.”

Tony swallows hard when he realizes he’s blankly staring at Bruce and the other man is giving him a confused stare of his own, as if asking if he’s alright. Tony clears his throat and then looks up at the ceiling.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., jot down a reminder that if all else fails, we’re going to start our own Avengers At The Movies critique panel. Siskel and Ebert had nothing on what we’ve got.”

“Yes, Sir. Shall I also register that domain just in case?”

“Go for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _But it does not happen until he has already inflicted pain to others, to someone he does not even realize is destined to be his lover_  
>  1\. This, and the general beginning of Thor's speech about Joe & Kathleen, is a shoutout to Thorki in case anyone was wondering where my brain was at.  
> 2\. It's also a very lowkey reference to the fact that Stark Industries created the machinery that was used during Bruce's gamma experiment. (as well as the -fanon?- missile tech used to hunt him)
> 
> Upcoming chapters will be longer.


	3. I never wanted to have anything in my life that I couldn't stand losing.

_**3 - I never wanted to have anything in my life that I couldn't stand losing.** _

Everyone breaks to get more popcorn and snacks. And alcohol is an inevitable new addition since it’s right around midnight now and it seems like a casually good idea.

“I’ll need it for this movie,” Clint says as he takes a gulp of his beer. “And I’ll try not to fall asleep, Cap. But this movie’s a bit deep and hard to follow for me.”

“I won’t be mad if you do,” Steve answers graciously.

Tony tilts his head, wondering what they’re about to get themselves into and then looks at Bruce who is at the bar making himself an herbal tea instead. Tony has made sure that tea machines are present in all of the various labs and kitchens throughout the tower since learning that it’s Bruce’s preferred beverage.

“So, you’ve seen this movie before, Bruce?” Tony asks as he comes over and leans against the counter.

“Uh,” Bruce is flustered so much that they all pay attention to him. “Yeah, I mean, that is…not legally or anything.” Bruce nearly mumbles the confession and ducks his head slightly.

“What like a bootleg?” Tony asks, a little surprised.

“Yeah, I, uh,” Bruce scratches his head, “I read the book when it first came out, you know, back before everything happened. And then for a while, when I was moving from place to place, I had this, uh, really crappy portable DVD player I found in a shop and I would occasionally pick up some bootlegs when I came across them in markets. Again, I really didn’t do it a lot because I didn't always have steady access to electricity to charge it and, I don't know, it seemed frivolous to try and pretend I was just a normal guy watching a movie. That escapism aspect wasn’t really there for me, you know? But every now and then I’d find something interesting, something to help me through the, uh, low days, and when I saw there was a movie for the book, I was curious. So, uh, as crazy as it sounds... Yeah."

By time Bruce finishes his story, Tony is studying him hard, his mouth resting into his hand. The others are cautiously quiet and respectful of the intimate detail Bruce has just shared about his life pre-Avengers. He doesn’t do it often, but Tony likes when he does. He’s certain there are a million interesting stories Bruce could share if he’d only allow himself to.

“Have you seen it since?” Tony asks at random. It seems like a safe question. Something opposite of the millions of questions he has about Bruce's life on the run.

“No,” he answers emphatically. “It’s, it’s not really my favorite.” Bruce glances at Steve apologetically.

The movie must be a real winner if 2 out of 6 Avengers have already sidestepped giving it a glowing review, Tony muses sarcastically.

“I did watch a lot of movies when I first came here, you know," Bruce continues. "When I couldn’t sleep and didn't feel like heading down to my lab, I would try and catch up on what I’ve missed instead. That’s how I saw _13 Going On 30_ actually. And there were some bootlegs I revisited, but this next movie wasn’t one of them. The complimentary Netflix subscription in my room is great, by the way. Don’t think I’ve ever said thanks for that little luxury.”

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Tony starts and then takes another drink. “And I’m really tantalized by the notion of you just lounging in bed watching Netflix. I kinda assumed it would be an empty gesture and you would never use the subscription... Or television at all for that matter. That makes me sound horrible right? I don't know, didn't peg you as being into mindless entertainment when you could be doing other things. Then again, had I known everybody here was so into movies, I obviously would have built this media room from the get-go.”

“Hold on, are we going to completely ignore the fact that Tony just said he’s tantalized by the idea of Bruce in bed?” Clint makes the obvious comment as Natasha and Steve groan and Bruce ducks his head and slightly winces.

“I did just say that didn’t I?” Tony rolls with it easily, although Bruce’s reaction is interesting to say the least. “Well, to be fair, I’m tantalized by the idea of all of you in bed. Maybe even all at the same time,” he adds with a devious eyebrow raise and they all groan again.

“No, Tony, just, no,” Bruce speaks for all of them.

“Hey, no worries, Brucey. You still tantalize me the most and always will.” More groans. And a becoming flush on the scientist’s face, Tony notes.

“Geez, you two, just kiss and get it over with already so we can get back to the movies,” Clint heckles.

“That is not a bad idea at all,” Tony responds with a rakish smile. “What do you say, Dr. Banner?”

Bruce gives Tony his best “you need to stop” face, but the inventor can see the amused smile still settling in his eyes. Bruce raises his hand and then pulls the glass of liquor away from him, Tony protesting like a child as he does.

“I say you probably don’t need any more of this at the moment.” Bruce sets the alcohol down on the counter challengingly before grabbing his finished mug of tea and heading back over to his beanbag. “Try some tea for a change; there’s plenty there,” Bruce adds in jest.

“Yeah, like that’ll happen,” Clint remarks and the others laugh in response, especially Thor who acts as though he’s been roused from an Odin-like sleep just in time to hear the joke and feels the need to overcompensate.

Tony looks down at the alcoholic beverage and his fingers twiddle near it. He scrunches his face and then steals a glance at Bruce who is now making light conversation about the original novel with Steve as they await the start of the film. He then settles it in his mind to do the opposite of what they expect of him, of what Bruce expects of him – if he were being honest, but he’s trying not to be at the moment – and he foregoes the liquor and pours himself a mug of tea instead.

“Tony Stark does what he wants,” Tony says when he returns to his seat, the others eyeing him in disbelief – although he doesn’t miss how Bruce’s seems to be a _pleased_ disbelief and that makes his choice worth it for some reason.

“Are you sure about that, Stark?” Clint questions, a suspicious tone to his voice.

“Yeah, pretty sure. Have we met?” Tony asks jokingly, ignoring any potential implications that question might have entailed, and then they settle down as the movie begins.

Halfway through the film, Tony thinks he’s figured out what Bruce had already figured out. The film itself is convoluted as hell and, frankly, if he hadn’t already had his ideas on science and logic completely put through the wringer by his time spent in the presence of gods and heroes, he would be rolling his eyes at the ludicrousness of the time-travelling plot. The film is melodramatic and hard to follow and, _really_ , time-travelling fetuses? He can understand why Clint and Natasha keep poking one another to help stay awake for Steve’s sake. And he’d be lying if he didn't admit Bruce had prodded him twice to stop him from dozing off as well. Again, for Steve’s sake.

Because that’s the thing. As he's watching the film, Tony realizes Steve sharing that this is a special movie to him speaks volumes and it’s a beautifully vulnerable gesture for the stoic, put-on-a-brave-face, feel sorry for them and not the other way around, ex-Soldier. And Tony has to admit he feels just a little guilty. Sometimes he forgets that Steve was a young man at the same time his own father was a young man. Sometimes he forgets that he’s lived another life somewhere else, lost people, found them again only for them to be old, and much more. He really is a man out of time. He’s a time traveler in a sense and this very heavy film all but shouts at the rest of the team how it must feel to be Steve Rogers.

And worse, unlike the movie, Steve can’t just go back, if even for a moment. He can’t find a way to make his legendary romance with Peggy Carter work out and Peggy will have to move on without him the same way it seems Clare will have to move on without Henry. And… He sighs, thinking about it. Tony knows that Peggy _did_ move on. And he knows Steve knows. Steve might not have actually died in 1945, but he might as well have because his waking up in the 21 st Century was more like being reborn. He likes to talk about how he got his own new lease on life after the birth of Iron Man, but it’s not at all the same. And he feels guilty because he knows he can be incredibly insensitive to Steve sometimes because he tends to more or less ignore the weight of what Steve has actually gone through.

Tony shakes his head, but then suddenly notices Bruce quietly shuffling to his feet. He gives him a strange look, but the scientist only smiles thinly before moving past him. Tony unabashedly stalks the other man’s movement, turning to see where he’s going, and watches in confusion as Bruce settles into the empty recliner next to Steve. Bruce seems all at once both big and very small as he offers his strong support to Steve, who Tony can clearly see is close to breaking down emotionally and trying not to, while also doing so in a way that doesn’t suggest any condescension.

Steve doesn’t need a hug right now. He needs a firm grip on his shoulder and a “you’ll be okay, Soldier” to get the point across. Bruce seems to know this as his hand finds the man’s shoulder and his example leads to Thor offering the same on Steve’s other side. Already, the relief on Steve’s face is extraordinary and something stirs in Tony’s chest or stomach or somewhere at the sight.

Not the sight of Steve necessarily, although he’s happy to see him being comforted, but… At the sight of Bruce’s selfless, insightful gesture. He turns his head back to the screen, but his thoughts don’t leave the man behind him. Because that man is incredibly perceptive and seems to care about every single person around him and it kind of infuriates Tony on some basal level. Why can’t Bruce care about himself for a change?

He... _oh_.

Bruce doesn't just understand the significance of this movie to Steve because he's seen it before. He understands it because his own life is a strange echo of the film. He’s not a time traveler. He hasn’t missed 70 years of history and people. But his life has become fragmented, like he’s constantly jumping from one place to another against his will because of a power he can’t seem to control. He feels like his life is not his own, like his relationships are strained, like there can only be suffering for those around him. And, ironically, he even knows a thing or two about waking up naked in strange places and scrambling to find clothes.

Tony allows himself to entertain the thought that he himself has become Bruce’s Clare in that sense. He’ll be there waiting with clothes whenever he possibly can. If Bruce will just let him and stop threatening to disappear again. Because even though he ignores it in Tony Stark fashion, Tony does feel the nagging threat that Bruce will one day up and disappear, that he'll lose one of the very few people in his life that he wants to keep around. And he just really hopes it doesn’t end up the same depressing way this movie has. Damn depressing movie. No wonder Bruce doesn’t really like it.

“Thanks, guys,” Steve speaks first once the movie is over.

“I can see how it’s a little rough.” Bruce gives him a gentle, confessional smile and Tony secretly hopes Steve really appreciates that gesture – which he almost immediately realizes is silly because of course Steve will appreciate it.

Steve nods. “Yeah, it is. But I need it every now and then. It helps me feel like I’m not alone. Not that the characters are real, but that the themes are universal. If somebody can come up with the words to express that kind of uncertainty and loss and longing without actually being a person, well, out of time, then it’s a reminder about the human condition. A lot of people probably have experiences that make them feel like they’re just flitting through their existence, trying to pick up the pieces and make a life.”

“Yeah.” Bruce’s barely whispered agreement might as well be a sonic boom the way it rattles Tony.

He wants to jump to his feet and drag Bruce by the wrist through every single nook and cranny of the tower so he can show him the pieces.  _There are your pieces, Bruce! Please, make a life._

But he doesn’t. He just takes a drink of his tea instead – not the worst thing he’s tasted, but not the best – and reminds himself that Bruce is here opening himself up to Steve and quoting along with films and just watching films with friends in general. He already _is_ trying to make a life. And that’s very reassuring.

“That was pretty heavy, Cap,” Clint says and it’s followed by a slight moan as he stretches out. “I was gonna say we should call it a night after that one, but who can sleep after mind games like that? We need one of the lighthearted ones next, man. At least, I know I do.”

“ _13 Going On 30_ is very lighthearted,” Bruce suggests and Tony is more than ready to get to one of Bruce’s two films. Sleep is for the weak.

“Hell yeah it is,” Clint immediately chirps in agreement. “It’s the sappiest, happiest, silliest, cutest, dreamiest, whimsical-ist, most teenage-girlish film in this line up so far.”

“I think you need to take his alcohol away too,” Tony interjects, pointing between Bruce and Clint.

Clint snorts. “You won’t be thinking that once you actually see it. 10 bucks says you’re curled up with your knees to your chest and a goofy smile on your face at the end and totally questioning whether or not you’re actually a 13 year old girl.”

“Hey, no spoilers,” Bruce warns with a teasing sharp glance.

“I wouldn’t take that bet, Tony,” Natasha warns. “It’s nauseatingly adorable.”

Tony looks at Bruce with a quirked eyebrow. “You clearly have interesting taste in films, Dr. Banner. Consider me thoroughly _tantalized_.”

More groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why I didn't just say Bruce had watched TTTW on Netflix along with the other films, but I guess I couldn't shake the over the top cracky notion of Bruce carrying around a portable DVD player for a while (which I'm now wondering if that's traceable at all...maybe that's why S.H.I.E.L.D. never lost him ahaha, yeah, okay, no.) Also, in general, this story gets a bit crackier as it goes along. A little part of me, the super serious part, is sorry about that in advance. The dork in me says, let me live! ~~But also my totally logical explanation is they all act a little weirder or more emotional post-midnight because I know I do.~~


	4. Never got quite that reaction before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _13 Going On 30_ is in my top 5 favorite films (and is my favorite sappy film). I've been in love with the film and Mark Ruffalo since it first came out so I of course really really really really was excited about getting to this chapter. Only to end up rewriting it like four times and crying a little over how it just doesn't do the film justice. Soooo in order to save my sanity I decided to take a deep breath, pile on an extra layer of crack and hope for the best. Sorry in advance :/

_**4 - Never got quite that reaction before.** _

“Ah, nothing like 13 year old girl problems,” Clint is the first to crack a joke, as Jenna complains to her mother about how she wants to be a fabulous, fashionable, grown woman, and Natasha ribs him.

“Is this going to be payback for Bruce and me talking through the start of _You’ve Got Mail_?” Tony asks pointedly, a slight edge to his voice. “Because that was on me and not Bruce.”

“They don’t have to be quiet on my account,” Bruce intervenes quickly, sitting once again in the beanbag beside Tony. “It’s a fun movie and not that serious. It’s late and we’re all a little punch drunk. And, honestly, I enjoy the commentary.”

Tony concedes to Bruce’s wishes and doesn’t say anything when the commentary begins again, although it’s never too steady. And he has to admit, it does make this particular film, in all its saccharine fluffiness, more fun. And he can tell Bruce is loving this. He’s loving their poking fun at his guilty pleasure film and he’s loving their taking interest in something he enjoys. It’s an adorable movie, Tony can’t deny that, but it’s Bruce’s look of utter contentment that makes him appreciate the movie all that more.

But the movie itself is still important in many ways and Tony is determined to pay close attention in order to try and figure out what it is that makes Bruce respond to it so positively. He’s always suspected the doctor is as dangerous as a golden retriever, but he hadn’t realized it ran this deep. So he suspects there’s something more to it.

He’s in the middle of contemplating whether or not it’s the idea of Jenna waking up in a foreign world and trying to adjust – which seems maybe a little too obvious, but it’s something – when the door opens on the screen and they’re introduced to the older Matt for the first time.

“Well, he got hot,” Tony blurts out, his brain-to-mouth filter betraying him not for the first time in his life.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Clint responds shamelessly and Natasha laughs one of her loudest laughs of the night.

“You boys realize he totally looks like Bruce right?” Natasha regains her composure and looks over at Tony with a teasing tilt of her head.

“YES!” Thor bellows, startling Steve beside him. “Natasha is right. He does greatly resemble our dear doctor.”

“What?!” Bruce grows sheepish.

Tony looks back and forth between his friend and the screen and – well, that’s just great. It’s true, which means he basically just called his friend hot like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to say, like instinct. That’s not awkward at all. Not that he doesn’t think Bruce is a disgustingly attractive man, because he does, it’s just he hadn’t planned on making the painfully shy doctor self-conscious about it. Knowing one’s attractiveness is more up his alley or Clint’s or Natasha’s. Maybe even Steve’s and Thor's, but in the non-egotistic way that simply acknowledges attractiveness without making a big deal about it.

“He’s got the same mannerisms and everything,” Steve chimes in. That definitely seals the deal if Rogers can see it.

“What did you spike the popcorn with, Tony?” Bruce looks at them all in disbelief. “There’s no way I resemble that guy.”

“No, you definitely do,” Tony counters him. No use denying it now. “You’re a hottie, Banner, just deal with it.”

“Oh my god.” Bruce’s blush isn’t visible in the dimmed room, but Tony knows it’s there just the same.

“Bet you’re regretting that commentary now, am I right?” Natasha teases and they then collectively, silently agree to leave him alone about it.

But after that, the rest of the film is just a little bit skewed for Tony. He can’t keep himself from comparing and contrasting Matt Flamhaff with Bruce Banner. And the similarities are definitely there. They dress the same, they act the same, they have that same soft spoken steadiness, that same brightness, that same sense of humor, that same method of conveying every single emotion by way of their eyes, that same unconventional charm, that same physique, that same…

Tony is pulled from the downward spiral of his thoughts when Thriller comes on and Thor becomes excited behind him.

“This music… I quite like it. It is infectious,” the demigod says as he begins jerking his head, mimicking Jenna.

“And the dance is hella fun,” Clint says, jumping up. “Hope you don’t mind, Bruce,” he adds, but clearly has no intention of stopping. “Come on, I’ll show you, Thor.” The demigod jumps up enthusiastically to follow along.

“How can you teach him when you’re not even doing it right?” Tony barks out, rolling his eyes, but still trying to watch the movie beyond the impromptu rave. Jenna has put Matt on the spot and it’s hilarious in a cringe worthy sort of way. Poor guy clearly doesn’t like the spotlight, but he’s just no match for Jenna’s outgoing spontaneity. It’s an endearing clash of extroversion and introversion.

“Yeah, I am. I totally am,” Clint snaps back defensively.

“Nah, you’re really not,” Bruce says in an absentminded tone, his eyes still on the movie, and Tony, Clint, and Natasha twist their heads toward him in shock.

“ _You_ know Thriller?” Tony holds up a hand to clarify.

“I was a teen in the 80s, _of course_ I know Thriller." Bruce shrugs. "I thought it would make me cool. My cousin taught me actually.” Tony flashes the smile he wears whenever he’s just been struck by some glorious idea and Bruce immediately recognizes it. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Don’t even-"

Tony jerks Bruce up to his feet and pushes him over to stand by Clint and Thor. “I think the actual beast, and I mean that with sincere flattery, on this team is best qualified to teach this dance. So, go on, Banner.”

Bruce rolls his eyes, but gives in much to Tony’s delight as the inventor backs away to give them room. Soon Bruce has managed to correct Clint’s missteps and Thor has gotten the hang of it. Then Natasha is up to her feet, dragging Steve over to join in. And Tony feels like a kid on Christmas at the sight of his team dancing like they’re a bunch of tipsy high school students, drunk on life and good company and a youthful lack of inhibition.

And he feels his smile broaden at the sight of Bruce right there in the middle of it all, leading the way and dancing remarkably to boot. This is the man who would rather hide in an oversized lab coat and shut himself away in a sterile room designed for science. This is the man who fumbles and looks like he’s willing himself not to run whenever he’s thrust into new situations with unfamiliar people. This is the man who would be happy to shrink into his own self-deprecating smile until there’s nothing left if only he could figure out how.

Tony likes a lot about this man’s quirks, even when they frustrate him, but the sight of Bruce letting all of that go for a few carefree moments is more than he ever thought possible. The tiptoe has finally turned into a strut, but – _typical_ – it’s still the most casual, natural, unassuming, nonthreatening strut Tony has ever seen. It’s not at all like his own would be if he were the one leading. Or Clint’s now that he’s gotten the moves down. Or Thor’s as he proves Asgardians know how to party. Or Natasha’s as she reminds them all that she’s comfortable in her skin. Or even Steve’s who is a picture of self-confidence in spite of the generation gap and all that he’s lost. Instead, it’s a strut that doesn’t even know it’s the most attention-grabbing strut in the room. And, for once, Tony’s even glad that he’s the one on the sideline so he can watch it all play out.

Tony doesn’t even realize he’s still practically drinking in Bruce’s every move until the physicist meets his gaze with his own broad smile. “Come on,” Bruce mouths and waves at him to come over.

And every voice in his brain screams at him to run over and join in because when else is Bruce "Shy" Banner going to practically invite him to dance? He starts to move, but then the movie pulls his attention away and he looks at the screen behind his friends as Matt is broken from his trance and leaves the party. Tony practically scowls at the film and its blatant emotional manipulation. Bruce notices him looking at the screen and the doctor stops dancing and watches too.

Then they look back at one another, eyes meeting again and Tony wants to shout at his friend to explain to him the logic of it all because why oh why is he running away when they were having so much fun? And then he realizes that Bruce is shrinking again too, right before his eyes the man is shrinking back, and it makes the moment on screen pale in comparison.

“That was fun,” Bruce says, ducking his head and then returning to his seat. The song has ended anyhow so it doesn’t matter, but Tony can’t help thinking it does matter. On the upside, the others are cheering Bruce for his dance skills and for teaching them so at least he can’t get away from validation completely.

Worn out from expending their waning energy on dancing, the rest of the film goes by relatively without ceremony and Tony’s able to really focus his mind on figuring out what about the movie makes Bruce tick. And for most of it, he can only go back and forth between the obvious aspect of Jenna being forced to navigate the new life dealt her and maybe the fact that Bruce is projecting onto the oddly similar Matt whether he realizes it or not.

It’s such a strange movie, he keeps thinking to himself. It’s just so overly whimsical and even a little bit disturbing, or so he starts to think halfway through as Jenna and Matt compare tongues and play on the swing set. It occurs to him that she has the mentality of a teenager – which makes sense, but also makes him wonder if anybody else thinks it’s bizarre that Matt is falling in love with someone so mentally stunted. Then again, Tony knows he’s always being told he acts like a petulant child and he’s had others attracted to him so maybe that’s not a sound line of reasoning.

He can even clearly recall the time Pepper had jokingly said, in passing to Rhodey, that sometimes she felt more like his babysitter than girlfriend. He should have realized then and there that it wasn’t going to work out in the end. Pepper deserved someone on equal footing. She deserved a man, not a manchild - which, yeah, he is kind of a manchild. Of course, he's good at making it look sexy and not at all is he a manchild in the basement-dwelling kind of way, but that's maybe because he's filthy rich and has enough genius and drive to prevent it.

As his thoughts wander in and out and Matt and Jenna fall into the sand and share a tender moment, Tony feels that stupid urge to pull his knees up to his chest like Clint had warned him about. He chalks it up again to being too lonely and vulnerable for his own good right now and the tender, innocent chemistry between the two characters on the screen too strong a reminder to him that empty sex isn’t going to cut it anymore. Pepper had made sure of that.

Then again, the people sitting all around him in this room had made sure of it too. It was as cliché as could be and he cringed just thinking about it, but he really had been blowing through one affair after another when all he’d really been wanting was companionship and someone to actually, truly, not just for his body or wealth or fame,  _want_ him for a change. In a way, he realizes he’s not much different than Jenna is with her inability to understand that glamour can’t substitute for what it’s like when someone – someone pure and adoring – looks at you the way Matt is currently looking at her, like there’s nobody else other than her even if he’s with someone else. 

Tony knows he doesn’t want to hurry headlong into another shoddy relationship or blow through a million more one night stands. He just doesn’t. He wants somebody to want him the way Matt wants Jenna and he shudders slightly at the thought because he doesn’t do vulnerability well. He doesn’t do anxiety or loneliness or weakness because it sucks and numbing it is just easier, more painless. He shudders again because a deeper part of him also knows that he wants to be vulnerable for a change.

“Are you okay?” Bruce whispers and Tony turns his head to see the concerned expression on the man’s face. Bruce is just as perceptive of his emotions as he had been of Steve’s earlier. And Tony wonders if he’s imagining it, but in the dimmed light Bruce’s look doesn’t seem too far off from Matt’s. In his own subtle way, Bruce is looking at him with want. Not the same kind of want maybe – obviously not – but a look that says: I want you to be okay. I want to help you. I want to be there for you when you’re vulnerable and not make a big deal out of it because I’m too nice of a guy to do that… And okay, maybe he wouldn’t say all of that outright, but it’s still true. He wants to prove to them that he wants the team as much as they say they want him.

And… Oh.

“I’m fine,” Tony reassures him and then turns his attention back to the movie. Because he thinks he gets it now.

As the movie continues, he’s nodding subconsciously as the clues fall into place. Bruce had said himself that the movie was about getting trapped and it makes sense now. It’s about making wishes for a life that you think you want only to find out it’s not what you wanted after all. Bruce had wanted to push the boundaries of science, but now wishes he could just go back. Betty has moved on without him just like Matt has moved on from Jenna – and Tony is really, really hurt that Matt is choosing to be the realist and turn Jenna away for his fiancé’s sake! – and no matter how hard Bruce tries, the naïve vision he had had for his life isn’t going to happen.

But then as the movie ends, it turns into a movie about second chances. There's that redemption theme again. Jenna can go back and start over. She can try again to make sure she gets the fairytale ending and – wow he _is_ smiling like an idiot and it’s a good thing he hadn’t taken that bet. And he gets it even more now. Bruce can say he never gets what he wants all he likes and he can keep trying to keep everyone at arm’s length, or further, but deep down he wants to be wrong. Tony believes this with every fiber of his being. Bruce wants a miracle, some kind of wishing powder, a second chance. He still really wants a happy ending and maybe, just maybe, he even has a little hope left that it might work out one day. Maybe the pessimist has a little optimism in him somewhere. If nothing else, Tony _hopes_ that Bruce does because he thinks he deserves to be optimistic. He deserves to eat Razzles with someone who won’t run away from him – and Tony makes a mental note to buy some Razzles immediately because they look really good and he’s never had those before. 

“I win,” Clint says, his attention going straight to Tony when the film is over. They all turn to see Tony’s goofy smile.

“Yeah, okay, okay,” Tony says with an exaggerated huff. “In my defense, it’s what 4-ish in the morning? And I’m pretty sure people are more emotionally vulnerable at 4 a.m.”

“Just admit it, Stark. You’re really into these sappy films,” Clint continues to heckle.

“Or maybe I’m just tired and haven’t been laid in months,” Tony offers in spite of knowing it’s not the truth.

“I won’t question your need to get laid, man, but you’re still a bigger sap than you realize. Just embrace it like the rest of us.”

“Uh, I-I think this is our cue to go to bed before things escalate,” Bruce interrupts, sounding nervous.

“Wait, did Banner just offer to take care of Tony’s need to get laid before it can escalate?” Clint asks and the reaction is different from person to person.

Thor laughs wildly, when he understands the joke. Steve wears his best ‘stop this right now because I’m your father and I say so’ face. Natasha looks as though she’s trying not to whip out her deadliest assassin moves and leave them all for dead without a second thought. And, of course, Bruce is as embarrassed and exasperated as ever. It's definitely 4 a.m.-ish and they're definitely starting to lose it.

As for Tony, he shamelessly leans over as far as he can and plays with one of Bruce’s curls as the physicist tenses up in confusion. “Why, Bruce, I didn’t realize you were interested.”

“I’m… Not?” Tony doesn’t have time to ponder the slight uncertainty he hears in Bruce’s tone as he goes to push himself back up by way of Bruce’s beanbag only for the sleep deprivation and mixture of soda, candy, and liquor to catch up to him at just the wrong time and send him toppling over and onto his stunned friend.

“Geez, guys, you can at least take it to another room,” Clint heckles even more, laughing as he does.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Natasha says, standing up. “If we don’t all get to bed – separate beds, Clint – he’s only going to get worse. Trust me," she warns them.

“Maybe a good idea,” Tony agrees as he and Bruce manage to push themselves back up.

“Oh come on!” Clint protests. “I’m just now getting my second wind.”

And so, Tony isn't even quite sure how, they find themselves agreeing to try and make it through at least one more movie before calling it quits. Because, really, what could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for shamelessly including everyone thinking Bruce looks like Matt. The power of crack and obvious jokes compelled me. And the power of crack compelled me to imagine Bruce being good at Thriller because yum? Also, I should maybe explain that I'm pulling out all the clichés here (like Tony turning into an utter sap for monogamy) because I'm trying hard to make it actually like a romcom full of romcom tropes (like Clint being the friend that helps push things along). Plenty more romcom tropes ahead. PS thank you for all of the comments and kudos so far <3


	5. It's not chemistry; it's anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those unfamiliar with _The Wedding Planner_ and/or the song in the credits, it's "My Love Don't Cost A Thing" by Jennifer Lopez which is (imo) arguably a song that could be applicable to Tony/anyone who falls in love with him lol.

_**5 - It's not chemistry; it's anxiety.** _

Natasha passes on her film being watched next, or ever – Tony isn’t quite sure, and so they debate temporarily between _The Wedding Planner_ and _Kate and Leopold_. Tony really wants it to be Bruce’s other film, wants to see what else is going on in the doctor’s psyche, and to his delight _The Wedding Planner_ wins out. Clint insists that one movie about weird time traveling relationships is his daily limit and that seems to persuade everyone. Tony admits the bird-brain is useful sometimes.

However, the movie starts a little on the slow side and Tony wonders if maybe he’s not up for this anymore. It gets harder when he realizes Mary has an incredible amount of hustle that reminds him more of Pepper than he’d like at the moment. Sometimes the loneliness is hardest this early in the morning and he’s not sure this movie about marriage and kickass working women is going to do much to alleviate matters. It’s times like this when he’s not sure if he misses Pepper because he misses having somebody –when did he get to be that sentimental?– or if he misses Pepper because he misses her specifically and still wants the relationship to work out somehow in the end.

Thankfully, his mind is allowed some reprieve when the leading man makes his entrance. Finally, the interaction that will spice up the film and get it moving! But then his name turns out to be Steve and it’s a bit of a throw for all of them.

“I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing my name like this,” Steve admits. “It’s like they’re talking to me, but they’re not.”

“Yeah, that happens to the best of us, Cap,” Clint says. “Then again, there’s not really a lot of Clint’s or Thor’s or Bruce’s represented in film so maybe not the best of us. Hey, why don’t we play a game,” he suddenly suggests.

“What kind of game?” Tony looks at him, a bit blankly.

“Whenever somebody in the movie says Steve, the first person to shout Rogers gets a point. J.A.R.V.I.S. can keep score and then winner gets, I don’t know, something.” He shrugs.

“I told you he’d only get worse,” Natasha deadpans.

It’s a stupid game, Tony thinks, but Steve seems to get a kick out of the idea after Clint tries it the first few times so it becomes a thing. 

Then as it turns out, Steve is a doctor. And that wouldn’t be too unusual if it weren’t for Thor’s sudden epiphanic, “It is now like we have both Steve and Dr. Banner on screen.”

There are shared glances of confusion between the others and it’s clear that they’re debating whether or not to just ignore Thor’s comment when Clint seems to piece together the meaning and Tony decides he’s useless after all.

“Oh, he means because we have both a doctor and a Steve so it’s like the Steve in the movie is a fusion of both.”

“Yes,” Thor confirms.

And that wouldn’t be so bad, but Clint takes it further and adds, “So basically he’s like their lovechild am I right? Or maybe Doctor Steve would be Bruce and Steve’s ‘Brangelina’ name.”

“You are absolutely useless at this time of morning aren’t you?” Tony asks sharply, not liking whatever incoherent joke Clint is trying to make. “Remind me to leave you here if we ever have to save the world in the wee hours of the morning.”

“You’re jealous and you don’t even get it do you?” Clint rolls his head sideways a little to look at Tony questioningly.

“Well, I don’t speak bird gibberish so…”

“He means if Steve and I were a power couple people might refer to us collectively as Doctor Steve. Like a portmanteau. Like Brad and Angelina are Brangelina,” Bruce explains and Tony realizes he doesn’t like that idea at all. He’s not jealous, of course. He just… Doesn’t like it.

“Well, that wouldn’t be very clever at all,” Steve muses after a moment and Tony can’t believe he’s even thinking about it seriously at all.

“I know right?” Bruce chortles. _Wait, he’s thinking seriously about it too?_ “I mean, it would be misleading if anything.”

“Right, like I’m an actual doctor and not just partnered with a doctor,” Steve says with a nod.

Tony feels his head spin slightly and he tries to focus on the movie, but the conversation continues, Clint doing his part almost a little too gleefully, the billionaire thinks.

“There’s Breve,” Clint suggests.

“I don’t know. I don’t think Breve would be any good,” Bruce says in an unconvinced tone and Tony really tries not to pay attention.

“Better than Stuce or Struce,” Steve insists and Bruce concedes to that with an emphatic chuckle.

“Or Bogers. Definitely not Bogers. What about Stanner?” Bruce asks next.

“Eh, I’m pretty sure that would work better for you and Stark,” Clint responds and all attempts to ignore the conversation are lost as Tony furrows his brow and rolls the word over in his mind a few times in consideration. “I mean, you guys wouldn’t want Brony for obvious reasons. Or Bark. Or Tuce or Truce. Stanner is really the only thing that works. What do you think, Stark?”

“I didn’t know I was invited to this weird relationship naming game,” Tony replies with an extra dosage of smarm in his tone and eyes that refuse to make contact with any of them.

“You’re right. Steve and Bruce makes way more sense,” Clint teases and Tony isn’t sure why his initial thought is: No it doesn’t! Or why he latches onto that belief so vindictively. “Oh, I got it. Spangled Banner.”

“Huh.” Bruce nods. “I could live with that.”

“Me too,” Steve replies with a smile. “It’s patriotic and memorable.”

“What do you think, Stark?” Clint asks him in a tone that Tony swears is deliberately fishing for something.

He tenses up. It’s undeniably…not bad. But also inherently…devastating. Steve and Bruce together just does not make sense. Or does it? Maybe it does. It’s nearly dawn and his brain doesn’t have time for this. Plus, there’s an aching in his chest so he must be missing Pepper even more than he’d previously thought. What would their power couple name have been? Or had they already had one and he was too oblivious to know what it was? Pony? Park? Pepperony? Those all sound silly so maybe that’s just one more reason it was doomed to fail.

“Mazeltov,” he says finally, harshly, and refocuses on the movie.

However, no matter how hard he focuses on the movie, he just can’t make sense of it. Well, not the movie. The movie is pretty good. Bruce was right about it having an underlying layer of realism beneath the genre-required absurdity. But he can’t quite make sense of why Bruce seems to have latched onto it. Because, as he looks over and sees the glossy look in Bruce’s eyes or the indulgent closed grin on Bruce’s face, he knows that Bruce really likes this movie.

Maybe it doesn’t go deeper than the fact that Bruce, as he said the night before, just appreciates the blend of humor and realism. Or maybe it’s as obtuse as Mary’s cynical views on relationships, something Bruce certainly struggles with. Maybe, along the same lines, it’s that melancholic idea that Mary doesn’t think she can have the relationship she wants because that’s just not how her life is allowed to work so instead she almost settles for something else that won’t really fulfill her.

Tony scrunches his face as he mulls over the possibilities, somehow not feeling inclined to settle on any one of them as the exact reason, but especially not sure how he feels about that last one. He looks over at Bruce again, the man still in a quiet daze excepting for the few times he quietly murmurs “Rogers” as part of the ongoing game, but never loud enough that his rightful scores can be counted –letting the others compete instead (and Clint and Thor sure are enjoying the competition to say the least). He ignores the annoying pang in his chest that only coincidentally coincides with Bruce murmuring Steve’s last name and contemplates whether or not Bruce has settled. Maybe even as he sits here enjoying one of his favorite films and privately playing along with a silly game at nearly 6 in the morning, he’s settling.

That idea seems to counter Tony’s previous conclusion that Bruce wants the team as much as the team wants him, but then again he wouldn’t put it past Bruce to be an enigmatic contradiction. But then he wonders if maybe it’s not necessarily the team he wants specifically, but the idea. Just like Mary just wants to be married and – _oh I see what they did there; it’s a pun: wedding planner named Mary_ – is willing to settle for this Italian guy she barely knows because he’ll at least be a means to an end and isn’t the worst option out there. Maybe Bruce still longs for Betty, for his life before Hulk. Maybe The Avengers is just a reasonable substitute. Maybe he’s just settling because he’s a realist. Maybe The Avengers are a poor Bruce’s Betty.

This time he can’t ignore the pang in his chest. He doesn’t like that possibility. He doesn’t want Bruce to settle, but the idea that he- the team isn’t good enough for him makes it worse. He doesn’t like either option. He wants Bruce to be happy, but he’s selfish enough not to want it at his- the team’s expense. He hopes that possibility isn’t what draws Bruce to this movie. He hopes the movie isn’t validation for the physicist that assures him it’s okay to settle…

But, no, that doesn’t make sense either. Because Mary _doesn’t_ settle in the end. She has no idea that Steve is on his way to find her and that he didn’t get married, but she doesn’t settle for the other guy. She chooses to be unhappy and alone. And… Oh no. Tony doesn’t like that idea either. Does the film validate Bruce’s preference for flight rather than fight? Does it make Bruce think it’s strong to be unhappy and alone rather than semi-happy and with someone? Steve and Mary are obviously on the verge of getting their happy ending, but Bruce certainly doesn’t seem to think that’s possible for him. Not with Betty. Unless that previously hypothesized spark of optimism in him thinks if he just stays unhappy and alone long enough, maybe things will work out with Betty after all?

Yes? No? He’s too tired for this. His brain is fried. Too many variables. The feeling of not solving the equation right is back. Why is it back? “And who the hell puts a club song in the credits of a sappy film?” Cognitive dissonance.

He doesn’t realize he’s asked about the song audibly until everyone is looking at him curiously.

“You got something against club songs, Stark?” Clint looks at him incredulously before he starts to bob his head and rock his body in tune to the music.

“Uh, in a club, no,” Tony answers, though not sure why he’s wasting his breath. “At the end of a romantic film, yeah. And this song doesn’t even make sense.”

“Why?” Clint has that look he gets when he’s about to say something really stupid because he gets a kick out of seeing what he can get away with. Tony has come to hate that look. “Because you have no clue what it’s like to have relationships you didn’t pay f-mmph.” Natasha’s hand is around Clint’s mouth just a moment too late because everyone has clearly heard the intention of Clint’s statement.

“No, let him finish,” Tony says angrily, sitting up as straight as he can in the beanbag and leaning in the direction of the two assassins as threateningly as he can manage. “Because even though I meant the song doesn’t make any sense in context of the film itself, I’m definitely interested in hearing this asinine thesis of his.”

“I don’t think this is the time-" Steve starts, but it doesn’t go anywhere.

Clint rolls his neck and escapes Natasha’s firm hand against his mouth and continues stubbornly, “I didn’t mean it the way you think I meant it, but look around, Tony. You’re the guy who doesn’t play well with others. The guy who previously had three friends to his name and one of those was because you were attracted to her. Glad it worked out with her and that it was stronger than that, obviously, but don’t kid yourself, Stark. Everybody’s thinking it. It’s in your file. Tony Stark is a lonely man. So you built this tower and invited us here because you need us. That’s not a bad thing. Geez, I get it. I have to distance myself to see things better, but I need people just as much as you do. And, hell, who knows maybe I’m jealous because I don’t have the luxury of building towers to entice people to stay with my sorry ass or the means to throw the biggest, shiniest science lab at someone’s feet just to keep those feet from getting the itch to run again. But at least I know for sure when somebody’s with me because it’s just me that they’re getting and nothing else.”

Before Tony can respond, too gutted by the weight of Clint’s accusations to react quickly enough, Bruce lunges at Clint and has the man pinned to the ground and his head in a dangerous lock. There is a frantic rush from Natasha, Thor, and Steve to separate them, but Tony remains dazed for a moment.

“Shit, his eyes are green,” Clint curses, his voice strangled. “Code green guys. We’re not dealing with Banner here.”

This rattles Tony back to the moment and his stomach drops at the sight. “Get away from him! Back, back, you’ll only trigger it faster.” Tony shouts at the others to get back and sandwiches his way through them.

“We can’t do that, Tony,” Steve counters, but a sharp, almost frighteningly vulnerable glance from Tony shuts up his protests and Steve signals the others to give him a chance.

“Come on, big guy. Don’t do this. I’m not mad at Barton. I’m not mad at him, honest.” Tony tries to keep his voice calm as he leans over Bruce and grabs his shoulders to try and loosen his grip. There is a growl from Hulk and Bruce thrashes to shake Tony off, but he sees it as a chance to get Bruce’s attention away from Clint and quickly flattens himself onto Bruce’s backside – taking no heed to how this only adds extra weight to the already struggling Clint and trying to ignore the tan skin bleeding to green. “Nope, not going to happen, buddy. You’re not doing this right now. I can’t let you. You like Clint. We both like Clint. Nobody’s threatened here. So you can just go back to sleep and not waste your energy on a non-issue. Let him go.”

Bruce does let him go, but Tony’s defiance against the Hulk isn’t going to go unchallenged and the engineer suddenly finds himself rolled over and pinned by Bruce instead. Clint gasping for air beside him, unable to move, will certainly be his fate too, or worse, but Tony still won’t let the others step in.

“I said we’re not doing this so you can just stop,” Tony chastises him like a child. “You’re not getting your way here because nothing happened.” Bruce’s face contorts for a brief second as if he’s trying to listen, but can’t quite grasp the concept past the rage. Tony feels in this moment, not fear, but pity and something else, something he isn’t sure of, stir in his stomach and he wraps his arms around Bruce. Instead of pushing him away, he pulls him closer, startling the beast within and causing Bruce’s face to scrunch again in response. “Please, buddy. Please. If you do this you’ll regret it. And I don’t want you to regret it.” Tony’s voice is cracked and pleading as Bruce’s grip begins to ease up slightly. “If you want to kill me then kill me. I probably deserve it. But if you don’t want to then, please, don’t do this. Don’t do this to yourself. Clint was right. There’s no threat here because he’s right. I’m lonely, big guy, but that’s not a threat. Barton was just…concerned. Yeah, probably just concerned. Come back down, big guy.”

Throughout Tony’s garbled and jumbled pleas, Bruce’s grip slowly but surely lessens on his neck until his palms are resting on either side of Tony’s head, still pinning him. Bruce’s face twists and flickers with seemingly a thousand different emotions that cut Tony to the quick. The physicist breathes heavily, his gamma-heated breath just as smothering as the strength of his body pinning Tony down. Finally, the anger seems to settle back into whatever compartment Bruce uses to keep it at bay and Tony can see the familiar brown begin to return. God, right now he loves that brown. It is a beautiful, intense shade of brown that he’s certain nobody other than Bruce has.

“Tony?” Bruce’s voice is thick and almost sorrowful and his brow furrows in confusion, indication of the blackout of the experience he had likely suffered. And then he collapses, exhaustion taking him.

“He’s back,” Tony says, his neck straining up to look at the others from under the weight of Bruce’s body still pinned against him. The rest of the team express their relief, and Steve admonishes Tony quickly for his brashness, but Tony just lets his head fall back on the floor and then carefully rolls it to look at Clint. He wants to make peace with the marksman, who is still very shaken and battered with closed eyes like he is just going to pass out right there on the spot, but instead of the things he wants to say, the concessions he wants to make to the other man’s thesis, he decides that snark is probably the best language that can be spoken between them at the moment, maybe always. “I don’t think the Hulk took too kindly to your implying I’m just his sugar daddy.”

Clint laughs, but it turns into a sputtering cough and Natasha moves to his side in concern. “You’re still a lonely asshole,” Clint says, voice rough. “But I don’t always say what I mean so this is on me. It came out wrong. None of us are here for your shiny toys, Stark. At least, I’m not so I shouldn’t have said it. I was just trying to get you to realize we’ve got your back, man. No payment necessary. Bruce… Bruce least of all.” His voice cracks finally and Natasha urges him to stop talking.

“You need rest now, Clint,” Natasha says and then looks around at the worn team. “Everybody needs rest." And as if to lead by example, she lies down beside Clint and curls up without so much as batting an eye. Tony furrows his brow and then strains his neck to see Steve and Thor nod and then return to the recliners to rest as well.

Tony then cranes his neck slightly and narrows his eyes to glance at Bruce as he rests against him. His body is relaxed and his face strangely peaceful in stark contrast to what it had only recently been. Tony smiles and drops his head back down. He decides not to push him off and instead combs his fingers reassuringly through the physicist’s hair a few times before letting his arm come back down to rest beside them. He closes his eyes, sleep sounding pretty good now that it’s quiet and now that he can feel the lull of Clint and Natasha’s bodies resting nearby and Bruce’s resting body against him.

This was not at all how he had expected any of this to turn out, but as his fading consciousness decides of its own freewill to focus in on every detail of Bruce’s body pressed against his own, the rising and falling of his chest or the way his fingers clench around his shirt every now and then, Tony very briefly thinks it’s not such a bad way to end their little slumber party. And even though he doesn’t remember it in the morning, he smiles contently at the recollection of the name Stanner.


	6. I don't know if that amounts to insanity, or just being really, really likable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All critiques/analyses of films mentioned in this chapter are not necessarily indicative of my personal feelings or meant to offend those who disagree (I even disagree with a few things I wrote here tbh). I researched each one for the varying opinions of others (so as to avoid too much personal bias) and then kind of let that information flow as I wrote the chapter, letting the dialogue hopefully come together naturally. So the opinions that ended up making it into the story were organic to that extent. Things researched included: numerous blog posts, Honest Trailers, Tumblr, IMDb 
> 
> There is one exception and that is _While You Were Sleeping_. I do wholeheartedly adore that movie and it was one of the films I had planned to draw parallels to from the very beginning if I could figure out where to fit it in. So, that analysis is my own.

_**6 - I don't know if that amounts to insanity, or just being really, really likable.** _

It’s a little after noon when Tony opens his eyes to see Clint perched over him, having said something along the lines of, “Rise and shine, Ike and Maggie. Lunch is almost done and Steve says everybody needs to eat after the late-nighter.”

Tony scrunches his face and then it dawns on him, thanks to the stirring body wrapped beneath his arm, that Clint is addressing not only him, but Bruce also. He not only immediately recalls the early morning event that had led to this moment, he realizes that sometime during their siesta, Bruce must have rolled off of him and he must have responded in turn by wrapping a protective arm around the doctor… that he’s now practically spooning.

Bruce, on the other hand, does not remember the event that led to this moment, if his wide eyed alarm is any indication – which it obviously is.

“Sleep well, beautiful?” Tony decides it’s the only natural way to bridge this conversation, but doesn’t miss the eye roll from Clint as the archer straightens up and backs away a little bit to give Bruce some space to get up.

Bruce cranes his neck backwards in further confusion at Tony’s comment and then looks down at the arm around his torso. Tony’s not sure he’s ever seen Bruce’s eyes this wide without the threat of an appearance from the Other Guy and it’s more than a little entertaining.

“Oh my god, what happened after that last movie?” Bruce asks, slight panic in his voice as he pulls away and pushes himself to sit up.

“Well, you know, Steve and Mary got together and I just couldn’t fight it anymore, Brucey. Had to have you. What, you don’t remember? I thought you wanted it too.”

Bruce looks at Clint like he’s trying to gauge if anything Tony’s just said is true because, well, because it’s Tony. Tony continues to watch his reaction in amusement. But after a few more moments of stuttering and clear discomfort, Tony decides it’s not so amusing anymore, a little insulting really, and ends the doctor’s struggle.

“Relax, Bruce. We all just sort of crashed after the last film. Quite literally,” he mumbles this part. “Yeah, sorry for making it awkward with the whole, uh, spooning thing. Muscle memory. Would have probably happened to anyone lying too close to me.”

“That’s a lie and you know it, Stark,” Clint says pointedly.

“What happened to your voice?” Bruce looks up at Clint in concern and then back and forth between both men as if piecing it together. “Oh no. No, no, no. I remember being angry about that speech you were giving to Tony. It was condescending and then there at the end there was… Something? Something about his bribing me to stay put?”

“Yeah, sorry, Bruce,” Clint answers. “I was being a dick. I didn’t mean it the way it came out. I know that’s not why you stick around. You had every right-"

Tony is doing everything in his power to signal to Clint to just stop talking, but it doesn’t get through to the idiot and Tony groans when Bruce responds.

“Every right?” Bruce looks panicked now and turns his gaze to Tony in despair. “The Other Guy, did he show up? What happened? And how dare you say I have every right to hurt somebody just because I’m angry,” he adds bitterly, pointing up at Clint without breaking his gaze on Tony.

“Hey, hey, just breathe,” Tony practically coos. “We’re good here. You got the Hulk under control before anything could happen. Just a little minor laceration is all. He’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, it’s not the first time I’ve woken up like this. Won’t be the last,” Clint answers and Tony can’t help but quirk his eyebrow at that.

“Minor laceration? Do you even hear yourself, Tony?” Bruce asks him as his head falls into his hand and he begins to massage it with his palm. “How… how did I control him?” He then practically squeaks and Tony smiles, guessing that his curiosity has overwhelmed his guilt.

“I might have thrown myself into the mix and coaxed the big guy down with common sense. Reassured him or you or, well, whichever one of you, that it wasn’t a big deal. Not something worth doing anything you’d regret later,” Tony replies honestly and Bruce snaps his head back toward him.

“What?”

“Yeah, I know what you’re thinking. But, hey, it worked. The big guy just needed a hug I think. You probably need one too. You didn’t hurt me so don’t worry about it. Just pinned me when you passed out which explains the free cuddles you got as a bonus.” Tony gives him a cheeky grin and shrugs nonchalantly.

There’s a long moment of silence as Bruce seems to be trying to work out the story in his mind. Finally, he sighs.

“God, Tony. You really like straddling that line between genius and insanity don’t you?” Bruce shakes his head and then turns to Clint. “I’m sorry. I should have kept it under control or left the room. I- I was tired and you just kept going and... I just didn’t like the implication that…”

“Hey, doc. No need to explain. And no need to beat yourself up about it. We’ll just call it a team building exercise and move on.”

“There are probably easier ways to build a team, but okay,” Bruce concedes and Tony finds himself grateful to Clint for finding that one non-useless part of his brain and using it again to placate Bruce.

“Well, we could try the whole trust one where you close your eyes and fall back hoping the team will catch you,” Tony suggests as he stands up and then holds out a hand to Bruce to help him up. “But now I’m imagining how it would go down if the Other Guy made an appearance during that exercise and I’m thinking we probably shouldn’t just to be on the safe side. That and, frankly, I don’t trust Clint and Natasha not to just let me fall flat on my ass.”

“I could see us doing something like that, yeah,” Clint heckles.

Bruce laughs. “After seeing the Other Guy’s response to people messing with Tony, do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“Yeah, probably not.” Clint responds.

Tony pauses in his tracks for a moment as he watches the other two heading toward the door. It suddenly occurs to him that Bruce hadn’t gone after Clint because of his own reputation alone, but because Clint had been verbally assaulting _him_. Bruce’s heart rate must have been climbing the entire time Tony was being ridiculed and that last bit had just been the thing to send him over the edge. Tony suddenly recalls his own jumbled pleas to Bruce to calm down. He hadn’t even realized it then, but he had been framing the entire thing to imply that Bruce was just trying to protect him, but didn’t need to. Is that what he had believed the entire time? Had he just known it?

_I didn’t like the implication…_

What implication? The implication that he only stays because Tony gives him everything he needs in return for not running away? Or… The implication that Tony thinks Bruce can be bought?

“You coming?” Bruce’s voice pierces Tony’s thoughts and he looks up to see the scientist looking at him with those trademark-able brown eyes of his and an uncertain, lopsided grin that screams the question he hadn’t asked, “Are you okay?”

And Tony isn’t sure. He isn’t sure he’s okay.

* * *

“So what about _Sleepless In Seattle_? You said you’ve seen that one right?” Bruce asks Tony as he flicks a new spec from his holographic screen over to Tony’s.

Tony had suggested after lunch that they all take a breather from films, which had been wholeheartedly agreed to by the team, and that he and Bruce work on some cold, hard, logical science in his lab. However, Tony’s mind had continued to wander back to those annoyingly sappy films and even though he didn’t want to watch any more for a while, the conversation of other potential sappy films to watch had crept into his casual conversation with Bruce and they were now chatting about the plots of those various seen or unseen movies as they worked.

“Yeah, I’ve seen it,” Tony answers. “The father-son dynamic at times was too…”

“Triggering?” Bruce asks, tone low and non-threatening. Tony smiles in spite of himself because Bruce is always so gentle when it comes to fragile subjects. He doesn’t run his mouth insensitively.

“Yeah, a little, I guess. I guess it doesn’t make it a bad film. But _Love Affair_ …”

“…is timeless. No, I agree with you. And it’s more compelling. Her uncertainty of the future, not wanting to be a burden, and then the paintings bringing them together… It’s just beautifully done. It’s a classic for a reason.”

“Bingo,” Tony answers with another smile as he continues to tap at his screen. “I’m telling you, Avengers At The Movies. It should be a thing. Okay, so what about _While You Were Sleeping_? I haven’t seen that one. Not a huge fan of… Bill Pullman? Pullman’s in that right?”

“What?” Bruce’s brow shoots upward. “You’re not a fan of Bill Pullman? Arguably the best president of the United States ever?”

“ _Independence Day_ got so many things wrong, but was still so good,” Tony says with a shake of his head. “Yeah okay, fair enough. So have you seen it?”

“Mmhmm.” Bruce nods. “It’s got this sort of nuance about it that some of the other romantic comedies don’t. And some of the dialogue is snappy and refreshing. It kind of reminds me of Steve now though. In the movie, the poor guy wakes up and his whole world is turned upside down. I mean, it’s not like Peggy Carter fell in love with his brother after Steve went under or anything, but just the general idea I guess.

And that’s another thing about the movie. The movie is about Lucy and how she’s able to let go of the dream of someone for the reality of someone else. Sometimes I wonder what it must have been like for Peggy. Being in love with Steve, but then discovering one day that somehow she’s managed to give her heart to someone else… What did that feel like, you know? Was it terrifying? Did she ever think that’s how it was supposed to be all along? That it was more special than what she could have had with Steve?”

Tony gives his full attention to Bruce as he muses about the film and its relation to Steve and Peggy. His fingers still at how insightful Bruce is of Steve’s past and his brow knits slightly at his ponderings about whether or not Peggy and Steve were really supposed to be together. He then wonders if maybe Bruce is projecting that idea based on himself and Betty. Is he wondering what it’ll be like when he hears one day that Betty has actually settled down with someone else? Or is he wondering what it’ll be like if he himself wakes up one day and finds he’s fallen for someone else? As long as it isn’t Steve… It isn’t Steve, right?

Tony begins tapping at his screen again, a little more feverishly than he should, but he can’t stop himself from breaching the topic. “You know, I didn’t realize until last night how insightful you are when it comes to Steve.” He knows his tone is accusatory, but he can’t help it. He flicks another spec over to Bruce’s holographic screen, trying to seem casual.

“Is this about the Spangled Banner thing?” Tony looks over to see Bruce’s questioning gaze. “Because, I can assure you, that is not a thing.”

“You sure about that?” Tony winces at the question.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure,” Bruce answers with a nod. “Look, Steve’s a great guy, but I’m not interested in him like that. I just understand a little bit of where he’s coming from since that serum irrevocably messed with both of our lives. We’re both different men than we used to be on account of it. It’s… And I’m not saying it’s like destiny either so you can stop with the incredulous scowl, Tony.” Tony blinks, not knowing he’d even been scowling. “What I’m saying is, he’s really not my type for a long term relationship. Not sure I have any business having a type now, but for sake of argument if I did try a relationship it wouldn’t be with Steve. I mean, could you actually imagine it? He doesn’t know the first thing about science for starters so what would we even talk about?” Bruce poses his question jokingly.

“Movies? Books? Philosophical feelings and stuff?” Tony hitches his shoulder.

“You realize that’s exactly what I’m talking about with you at the moment, right?”

Tony’s stomach lurches and he looks around uncertainly at the reaction. “Well, not books. But we could add that to the list as long as it means you won’t have a reason to go running after Steve.” Tony decides a joke is the best way to recover.

“Wait… Do _you_ like Steve?” Apparently a joke isn’t always the best way to recover.

Tony’s eyes widen and he looks at Bruce like a deer in headlights. The doctor seems… Worried? No, probably just curious.

“He’s a great guy, like you said, but there is no way in hell I could be with a man that I’m 99 percent certain my father was in love with,” Tony answers to the point, not a trace of humor.

“Your father… What?” That changes Bruce’s tone entirely.

“Yeah,” Tony says with a fervent nod. “Man spent months and millions of dollars trying to find Steve. Apparently there was even this one time he got gassed or something and went on some tripped out quest in a plane to find Steve. He wanted to bring him back, he said for Peggy’s sake, but ironically Peggy had to basically urge him to let Steve go. She told me the story herself once. It was crazy. Jarvis nearly shot him out of the sky to stop him and everything.”

“You have a very interesting family history, you know that, right?” Bruce asks with a laugh that Tony indulges in. “But other than that… Is that the only reason?”

“Wait, are you jealous? Of course that’s not the only reason. I’m just not in love with Steve and can’t imagine ever being in love with Steve. I’d probably have less to talk about with him than you. And not that I have a lot of experience, that’s probably not conducive to a healthy relationship.”

“Probably not,” Bruce replies, shaking his head. “But did you really ask if I’m jealous? Because I think I could have asked you the same thing. And if you weren’t jealous of my possibly liking Steve because of your own feelings then why bring it up at all?”

That is an excellent question, but it’s not one that Tony has figured out an answer to yet and so he dodges it gracelessly. “Speaking of unhealthy relationships and jealousy, what about _The Notebook_? Have you seen it? Pepper made me watch it with her one time and she ate it up, but I just didn’t get it at all. It seemed, I don’t know, kind of abusive and degrading. And why would you turn down the rich guy who happens to have a perfect personality? Guys like us are totally rare,” he adds jokingly.

“Oh god.” Bruce rolls his eyes. And if he’s at all suspicious of Tony’s changing the subject, he hides it well. “I _hate_ that movie. I watched it with Betty and we had a really dumb argument afterwards. She said it was romantic because they were meant to be together and that their love was stronger than all the years of separation, but… Wow, can’t believe I’m saying this, but she should have moved on and married the other guy. She clearly loved the other guy, but was too hung up on that brief, completely unhealthy encounter she’d had with Noah. Betty said I was being too analytical and that it’s unromantic to discount the power of lust in a long term relationship.”

“She… she said that?” Tony eyes his friend widely.

“I know, right? I mean, jackpot for me at the time and I’m all here for sustained lust in a relationship obviously, but not if the core foundation of that relationship is bicker, bicker, do as I say or else, bicker, sex.”

“Huh. Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that you and Betty then proceeded to have hot make-up sex after that argument?” Tony asks with a lascivious grin.

“Because your mind is in the gutter 95.374% of the time, rounded to the nearest decimal point of course.”

“You’ve been doing a deep study on me haven’t you, Doctor? Should I feel violated or tantalized?”

“Again, depends on what percentage of your mind you feel like answering that question with.”

Bruce isn’t even looking at him as he quips back and Tony feels like all he can do is stare at the witty scientist with a goofy smile. He watches without reservation the way Bruce continues skillfully manipulating the apps and specs on his holographic screen. Bruce is nothing short of brilliant and instead of being as dull as a post – like Reed Richards – or absolutely exhausting and annoying – oh, hey, also Reed Richards… and okay, maybe himself as well – he’s unbelievably funny and charming. He’s maybe more introverted than he would be naturally, but he still blossoms at the right time and in the right company. Tony doesn’t do false modesty so he knows that he, himself, is the right company for Bruce most of the time. Bruce is comfortable with him and blossoms under his influence – not that Bruce hasn’t influenced him for the better too, he realizes. Hell, he’d passed up alcohol in favor of tea because of Bruce so what does that say?

What does that say?

Tony furrows his brow and considers the question. It’s a loaded question. It could have a million different answers. But there’s the nagging whisper of a realization that, under other circumstances, most people would just jump to the conclusion that it’s…

“ _Love Actually_ ,” Bruce interrupts his careening thoughts before they can collide with any definitive answer.

“What?” Tony swallows hard at what Bruce has said and he’s not even entirely sure why because his mind has gone blank and he’s lost touch with his previous line of thinking. It's like when someone is going to say something, but then they don’t get to it in time and they never can remember what it was – the conclusion always being: well, must not have been too important. So, he decides it must not have been important... And yet something screams at him that, no, it was very important.

“The movie. _Love Actually_. Have you seen that one?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I think so. With Rhodey and Pepper one year at Christmas time because they were both into it. The one with the gratuitous-"

“Yes, that one,” Bruce answers with a slight laugh.

“I don’t much remember it besides that. I think the eggnog kind of made it a blur. Was it good?”

“I don’t know if I’d say good,” Bruce replies, hesitantly. “But it’s one of those films I think people should watch if only to talk about it. It’s got a lot of interesting ideas and themes about love that lighter films don’t bother with. Even if I wish it had handled some of them better.”

“Right," Tony says simply and nods.

He still feels lightheaded and decides he must need a quick break from the lab. So he excuses himself and heads up to the common room to do anything or nothing so long as he can regain control of whatever it is that’s eating away at him.

Because something is definitely eating away at him, he just doesn’t know what it is. He’s still not sure he’s okay.


	7. I just want to send this cosmic question out into the void.

_**7 - I just want to send this cosmic question out into the void.** _

“Hey,” Clint says, plopping down into the couch across from Tony. “Already bored with your daily super secret science club meeting with Banner? Or is it just too awkward after what happened this morning?”

Tony groans. “Do you ever not have something dumb to say?”

“Dibs on pot so I guess that makes you the kettle.”

“Yeah, no, I’m a literal genius so I sometimes say smart things. Whereas you…” Tony lets his sentence trail and exhales in surrender. “Look, Barton, I don’t feel like doing this dance right now.”

“Wow, you _are_ frustrated about something aren’t you? Need to talk about it?”

“Uh, not really. Probably just tired and still a little on edge from the whole near Hulk smashing thing. Don’t say anything to Bruce about it though.” At this he shoots Clint a sharp glance, letting him know it's an earnest request. He doesn't want Bruce to doubt him.

“No worries there. I thought I was a goner. Thanks for having my back, man. I don’t have the same rapport with ol’ Jade Jaws that you do so I wouldn’t have had a chance.”

Tony shudders. “I’m still not afraid of him, but we know now that Hulk doesn’t always rationalize things until it’s too late. I just don’t like thinking about how Bruce would have reacted had anything worse happened. Honestly, I’m surprised he’s taking it so well as is, you know?”

“You don’t think he’ll run, do you?” Clint leans forward and asks in genuine concern that nearly stuns Tony.

His eyes widen. He had definitely not thought anything of the sort. But now he is thinking about it and it's a terrifyingly raw kind of fear. It's a worse fear than anything he'd felt under the crushing weight of not-quite-Bruce-slash-not-quite-Hulk.

“Uh, I don’t know. He might. If he really starts thinking about it then… Yeah, it’s a good chance," Tony gabbles, trying to refrain from running back down the lab and making sure Bruce is still there.

“Then maybe we can keep him occupied until it passes,” Clint suggests.

“I was wrong. You do say smart things sometimes. Sorry about that.”

Clint shrugs. “I didn’t take it personally. I don’t take half of what you say personally, no offense. I know you don’t mean it any more than I do. I’m more perceptive than you might think, Stark.”

“Yeah, I gathered that from your soliloquy this morning.”

“Sorry again. We probably should have called it quits before I could spoil the fun.”

“It was fun, wasn’t it?” Tony latches onto that. It’s a much better line of dialogue. “You were right about sappy movies not being so bad. I enjoyed most of them.”

“So, think you’ve got a favorite yet? Any early contenders?”

Tony hesitates. His mind goes straight to one film in particular, but he’s not sure how Clint will respond. Rather, he has a good guess of how Clint will respond and he’s not certain he’s up for it.

“The first one. _Runaway Bride_ is probably my favorite so far," he answers anyhow. "Maybe because it was the first one. Skewed my bias or something.” Tony stares across at Clint expectantly.

“If you’re waiting for me to make an Ike and Maggie joke, I’m not going to,” Clint replies. “Because I already figured you’d say that movie so why ruin the moment of you admitting it.”

“Okay then, Mr. Hawkeye, what gave it away that it was my favorite? What made you so certain?” Tony challenges.

“You really want to know? You’re sure?” Clint asks him a few times more and Tony continues to confirm his wishes. “Alright, well, besides the very obvious, I think you’re a lot like Ike. Egotistic, sharp-tongue, smart… _And_ you’re also a cynical, exploitive, mean-hearted creep who wouldn’t know real love if it bit him in the armpit.”

“Ouch. That’s what, that’s what Maggie said to Ike, right?” Tony winces. But somehow he can’t fully disagree. “Yeah, that was pre-Pepper. Maybe a little bit pre-Avengers too. I think I’ve changed a little bit though?”

“You’re not really the mean-hearted creep extensively detailed in your initial file anymore, no,” Clint answers and Tony thinks there might be a hint of a compliment somewhere in that statement. “But you’re still a lot like Ike. Until you meet the right person, commitment just isn’t going to be your thing. When you do find the right person, then you’ll probably have your heart handed to you on a platter, you sap.”

“Like you?” Tony can't stop the question from spilling out.

“Yeah, yeah, like me.” Clint nods. “It’s just how guys like us are, Tony. We think we’ve got this thing under control until the right person comes along and we make a different call. We realize we’re not as cynical as we thought even if we’re still realists and know that it’s not going to be easy. And then sometimes we get hurt and it sucks.”

“Wait, so Maggie has commitment issues to, you know?” Tony points out. “You think that’s part of the appeal of the movie to me?”

“Maybe. But I think it’s more or less the appeal of somebody who’s just as messed up as you are, but not because it’s their fault necessarily. It’s more of an innocent quirk. They just don’t know who they are and that’s part of why you risk getting your heart handed to you on a platter. I know the feeling. That’s just the way it goes for people like us. But when it does work, I like to think it’s better than any alternative.”

“Interesting.” Clint frowns at him, clearly misinterpreting his meaning. “No, I’m serious. I’m listening to what you have to say. I’m just trying to imagine myself falling for someone that irrevocably screwed up. Because that would be the complete opposite of what I had with Pepper. I was - I hate to admit it, but I was very reliant on her. That was part of her appeal. She was perfect and knew how to deal with me and how to fix my messes when I needed it.”

“But…” Clint hesitates. “It didn’t work out.”

“Touché.” Clint has him there. In the end, he and Pepper had been a little too different in all the wrong ways to make it work. “So I’m like Ike and you predict when I do fall it’ll be for somebody with issues so we’re not completely uneven. Anything else?”

“You don’t like runners,” Clint says pointedly.

“Not this again,” Tony says, feeling his exasperation return almost instantly.

“Hear me out. What I mean is, you don’t like people who run away from their problems. You’re Tony Stark. You’re loud. You’re flashy. You’re excessive. You know this and you embrace it. You might try to bottle up the messy emotional stuff, like Ike does at first, but you don’t have patience for people who don’t embrace who they are, good and bad. Am I right?”

“That’s-" Tony scrunches his face. “That’s pretty close to the truth. Maybe a little more complicated than that, but I don’t have time for cowards and liars if that’s what you’re getting at. I prefer just getting it all out there in the open. Saves time. Keeps it honest. Less risk of getting hurt in the long run.”

“Exactly. You don't like getting hurt so you're scared of people who present that very real threat. It guts you when that personality trait hits close to home.”

“My dad was pretty distant. Nothing was ever out in the open,” Tony admits before he can even stop himself. He can't take it back now. He's sure Clint knows. They all seem to somehow know each other, from the files and studying one another, but it doesn't make it any less awkward of a thing to just throw out there.

“Alright, there you go. Maybe another clue to the puzzle." Clint remains neutral and for that Tony is grateful. "So I figure, it makes sense for you to like a movie that manipulates the very thing that gets under your skin. It manipulates it and flips it on its head and shows you, hey, maybe some of those people have their reasons and suggests that maybe you’re even attracted to that personality. It’s like playing with fire and you want to get close enough to get burned without actually getting burned because that sucks and it scares you. And it shows you, oh hey, maybe there’s even a potential for a happy ending underneath all of that baggage and risk of getting burned.”

Tony tilts his head. His eyes narrow and his face quirks in different directions as he tries to process Clint’s spiel. He feels that frustrating feeling of having solved the equation wrong return to the forefront of his mind. Only it’s worse than before and it makes it hard for him to really grasp at the point Clint is trying to make. It also begins to make him angry because he thinks Clint might have an idea as to the missing variable, but he doesn’t want to just ask and he’s not even sure Clint would even give it to him that easily.

“You lost me on that one,” he finally says, letting out a puff of air and shrugging his shoulders. “Not really sure I’m following. I don't like runners, but I do?”

Clint sighs. “You still don’t get it do you, Stark?” He asks him with a shake of his head that suddenly makes Tony want to throw him against the wall with one of his suits a few times.

He settles on passive aggressive snark instead. “That question is too vague for me to provide an accurate statement to the press.”

“Fine. New angle. Let me try to put this in terms we can both understand.”

Tony rolls his eyes slightly, not sure he’s really in the mood for any more of Clint’s weird, amatuer hour psychobabble or his patronizing. So he’s only casually listening when the unexpected arrow that Clint shoots hits its mark and leaves him paralyzed.

“It’s all about finding that one single person in the world who fills your heart with joy. Most people have never been with anyone who fits that description." He pauses and then. " _Have you?_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1. _cynical, exploitive, mean-hearted creep who wouldn’t know real love if it bit him in the armpit_ (lifted from Runaway Bride)  
>  2. _It’s all about finding that one single person in the world who fills your heart with joy. Most people have never been with anyone who fits that description. Have you?_ (paraphrase of a line from You've Got Mail)
> 
> Originally this chapter was combined with the next chapter, but it was just too long in comparison to the rest of the chapters and I wanted that chapter to be it's own special deal so that's why this is so short. (Also psychobabble started messing with even my head at this point yeesh.)


	8. I know in my heart you're the only one for me.

_**8 - I know in my heart you're the only one for me.** _

Tony slowly reenters the lab. He wants to pick up his step. He wants to run into the room. But he doesn’t. He practically tiptoes in and stands at a distance for several unheeded moments. He just needs to  _see_  him. He needs to take this all in.

His mind is filled to the brim with memories. The laughter, the admiration, the science, the closeness, the flirting, the jealousy, the ache in his chest, the fear, the longing, the physicality... It's all there dancing in his mind. Hopeful and tender and free.

That's it! The missing variable. He's solved the equation at last and the solution is the curly-headed, brown-eyed, introverted, kind of irrevocably screwed up, but still endlessly mesmerizing man standing in  _his_  lab. Now he knows why he doesn't want him to run. Now he understands why he's Ike and Bruce is Maggie. He always wants him right here. With him. Together. Nothing short of Stanner could ever make sense.  _That's_  the solution.

He’s in love with Bruce Banner.

Tony drinks him in drunkenly, as if he's never seen him before, but as he does so, it dawns on him that this man is already muscle memory. He already knows how his hair falls when he looks down into a microscope. He already knows how he wrings his hands and scratches his neck and pinches the bridge of his nose and can guess in any situation when he'll pull one of these mannerisms. He already knows the lines of his face with glasses and without. He already knows how his fingers dance across a holographic screen with more skill than even his Thriller footwork. He already knows the strength and dexterity of his hands and his arms. He already knows the way he walks and the way his eyes talk and the way his lips curl and the way he stands. Tony already knows so many things about this man and has loved it all long before his brain could catch up to his heart.

And what he doesn't already know, he wants to learn. He wants it all and wants it forever because there's no way he could get bored with someone whose familiarity is already so ingrained on his heart that it's as if it was there long before he even met him. Before the cave in Afghanistan, he had scoffed at the idea of destiny. After becoming Iron Man, he had acknowledged it, but didn't give it too much undue credit. But now he takes it all back because clearly the universe has been playing a nice, extensive game of dominoes just waiting for the right moment to push and now is the moment all of the falling pieces have led to. Erksine's decision to make a super soldier serum, Steve's downed plane, his father's desperate search for Steve only to find the Tesseract instead, Odin's decision to adopt Loki, Bruce's involvement in trying to recreate Erskine's formula, his own life experiences and choice to play nice with SHIELD and become a consultant… It's all been leading him to the man in front of him.

"Hey, feeling better?" Said man finally notices him and turns with a curious, gentle smile. And apparently Tony's heart is finally free to beat wildly if it wants to because that’s exactly what it does.

"Uh, not sure better is the exact word for it," he tries to sound casual.

"Well, you certainly look better,” Bruce offers with a small shrug. “But, hey, if you’re not up to it right now we can just finish this up later. We can talk movies some more if you want or watch another one or-"

“ _Runaway Bride_ ,” he blurts.

“Um, okay…” Bruce looks more than a little confused, tilting his head, but it’s an endearing look on him, Tony thinks. “So you want to talk about it or do you want to watch it again?”

“I was just telling Clint that I think it’s my favorite so far,” Tony starts, not certain how he should approach the other, more obvious subject on his mind or if he even should yet.

Bruce chuckles slightly and Tony's not quite sure what's so funny, but he's always loved Bruce's many subtle laughs.

“Not gonna lie, Tony. I kind of gathered that last night. It was the only one you really reacted strongly to, verbally that is. You seemed to enjoy  _You’ve Got Mail_  and  _13 Going On 30_ , but not as much as  _Runaway Bride_.”

“You are an insanely perceptive man, did you know that?” Tony asks him with a curious gaze.

“Uh…” Sometimes Tony thinks Bruce can’t even handle the simplest of compliments. “Well, I’m a scientist so I guess it wouldn’t be very good if I wasn’t. Perceptive.”

“Nope, I don’t think that’s quite it.” Tony wags his finger slightly, conversationally. “Part of it maybe, but I think you were paying extra special attention last night. You weren’t just in tune to how Steve felt, you were in tune to the whole team, and… you were especially in tune to me.”

Tony wants to gauge his reaction. He wants to test his sudden theory. Honestly he just wants to kiss the man, but that probably isn’t the best train of thought right now. But the slight guilty flush on Bruce’s face makes that train of thought pretty hard to ignore.

“I… I guess…” Bruce fumbles for a response at first, but then a pensive look comes over him. “Was last night weird? I mean, was it weird at all do you think?”

“We watched romantic films for like 10 hours so, yeah, a little bit,” Tony answers with a cautious joke.

“Well, yeah, there’s that. But… I don’t know, something just seemed…” Bruce looks as though he's grasping at something just out of reach.

“Different?” Tony waits impatiently for Bruce to nod, to confirm… to say anything.

“ _You_  seemed different.” Not exactly what he had hoped for, but Bruce isn't necessarily wrong.

“Care to elaborate?” Tony deflects.

“Besides the obvious?” Bruce raises his brow. “The obvious where on a normal night you wouldn’t have given Clint’s badgering about romantic films any serious thought? You certainly wouldn’t have suggested a binge viewing of them. Why? What, if you don’t mind me asking, was the reason for it?”

Tony grinds his teeth slightly, debating. “You,” he finally answers with a shrug.

“ _Me?_ ” Bruce looks more than a little taken aback.

“Yeah, I mean, well, not  _just_  you. The whole team was going on about their favorite films and then you mentioned how Steve’s made sense and that made me wonder how everyone’s favorite films might be telling and then you did that whole awesome speech about your favorite two sappy films and I…" He stops rambling momentarily and sighs. "I just felt incredibly…”

“Left out?” Bruce asks and Tony’s stomach flips as he realizes just how much Bruce gets him.

“Yeah. And shallow. I figured we could watch  _Tron_  again another day. I just wanted to try and figure out what I was missing out on,” he confesses. “Turns out… I was missing a lot.” Bruce doesn’t understand his exact meaning, but it’s no less the truth.

“You passed up  _Tron_?” Bruce raises an incredulous brow. The scientist knows how much Tony loves the cult classic, so Tony knows that he’s even more aware now of the weight of his confession. “And  _you_  were the one doing the deep study weren’t you? You were weighing us against our film choices.”

Tony blinks. “Yeah, but how…” 

“It’s like I said, you were a little different last night. Makes sense now. You would just sort of drift in and out like you were really studying the films rather than watching them to watch them. You were really invested. And... And  _you_  should have been the one dancing to Thriller, not me,” Bruce says with a decided laugh. Then after a moment he cautiously adds, “You know, that’s why I asked if you were okay at one point. You seemed so… You were so far away and you looked like you just wanted someone to… I don’t know, maybe it’s none of my business,” Bruce finishes with a defeated sigh.

“Care?” Tony challenges. He needs to know what Bruce had seen in that moment. Because he remembers clearly the want that he had seen on Bruce’s face and now he wonders if maybe, just maybe, Bruce had been right there along with him, both of them reaching for something without even realizing it.

Bruce narrows his eyes slightly. “Yeah.” He nods. “Yeah, care,” he says more confidently. “You looked like you wanted somebody to care. I assumed you might have been missing Pepper,” he says less confidently.

Tony winces. “Um, no actually. I mean, kind of. I was thinking about relationships so inevitably Pepper came to mind. But it turns out she’s not the one I wanted to… Well, it just wasn’t her.”

"Oh," Bruce says with a slow nod before pursing his lips. "That's... I'm glad you figured it out then." Bruce pulls off his glasses and folds them up, sticking them in his lab coat pocket. And that's another quirk about Bruce that Tony suddenly realizes he's learned already. Bruce is casually distancing himself from the topic; and as if to do so even more, he begins closing out what they had been working on.

Tony feels a sudden flicker of courage and hopes that he's not reading the cues wrong. He hopes his suddenly awestruck brain isn't misinterpreting anything the physicist has said and done that might imply he wants this too.

Taking a chance, because he's Tony Stark and subtlety and silence are not his forte, he asks, "So do you know why  _Runaway Bride_  is my favorite?"

Bruce turns toward him, tilting his head slightly. "That's a loaded question," he tries to tease, but it seems to be more of a failed attempt at deflection. "Are- Are you asking me to do a quick character study? Because..."

"If you had to guess," Tony urges.

"O _kay_ ," Bruce begins slowly. "Well, you're a lot like Ike," he offers and Tony grins widely at the opening.

"And you're my Maggie." Nope, nothing subtle about Tony Stark.

"What?" It comes out like a sputter of air.

"Ike and Maggie." Tony gestures between them. "Clint's right. It reminds me of us."

" _You_ … think  _Clint_... is  _right?_ " Bruce looks like the embodiment of the word 'discombobulated' as he slowly glances around like none of what is happening is real.

"He has his moments,” Tony answers with a shrug. “You know, actually he has more going on in that brain of his than I give him credit for. But don’t tell him I told you that unless you feel like going a few rounds. But he- He was pretty on target last night."

"Oh, yeah, sure,” Bruce says with a sardonic nod. “Because I know you just loved being called out on...” Bruce’s voice trails and Tony doesn’t miss the few deep breaths he takes. “Never mind."

"No, I didn’t enjoy it, but he wasn't wrong either.” Tony looks down at his feet for a moment. He has to find out if Bruce sticks around because… “I don't mean to, but giving people things to keep them close is just something I do. It's all I've ever known. It's not always intentional bribery, it's just-"

"-I know,” Bruce cuts him off and Tony glances back up to meet those steady, brown eyes. “You don't have to explain. I wouldn't have accepted the personal lab or anything else if I thought it was intentional, you know.”

"Yeah, but my wanting you to stay is still very real,” Tony insists. That point has to be made perfectly clear. “So then why? Why stay? Why come back when you or the Other Guy do run?”

“Because I want to,” Bruce answers with a shrug that almost says ‘Isn’t it obvious?’ and Tony’s heartbeat speeds up again because  _is it obvious?_   _Is it?_  Is that what he’s saying here?

“Look, Tony, I don’t stay or come back because of the lab. I mean, it’s great. I love it. Thank you. But you could banish me to a small corner of any of the labs and I still would. I stay because no matter how much I know I shouldn’t, I want to be here. I want to be with people and I want to stop running and I want… Dammit, I’ve gotten used to feeling normal again. But then things like this morning happen and… I’m  _not_  normal. So I shouldn’t give in to what I want. I know I shouldn’t stay."

Tony doesn't like this line of thought. His fears that Bruce is debating making a run for it return tenfold. He wants to say something, but he doesn't. And Bruce continues on.

"But here I am. I'm still here even if I shouldn't be. Maybe it's because I know I’m wanted. You don’t have to tell me you want me to stay. I know that. I know the team wants me even if they’re more subtle about it than you are. Maybe I stay for them. Maybe I stay for-" Bruce goes silent, his eyes widening slightly.

 _Please say me. Please say me._  Tony holds his breath as he waits for Bruce to finish. But he doesn't. He's still standing there like he's been struck by lightning and –  _oh god has he just figured it out too?_ Alright, if Bruce won't say it, he will.

"For me?" Tony manages not to sound incredibly desperate.

Bruce refocuses on him, eyes narrowing. Then there's panic. Clearly readable panic and Tony's heart nearly stops.

"Oh, god. No, no, no, this can't… Not this." He hangs his head in one of his hands dramatically and Tony isn't exactly sure why. "Tony," he mumbles, barely audible. "Tony, I'm sorry I- I didn't realize… I didn't even suspect anything until... Last night. But I thought maybe it was just... This, this isn't good."

Tony begins to piece together what Bruce is saying and his breath catches. Bruce does feel the same. He felt it the night before. The equation must have been fuzzy for him too, but now… They're both on the same page! On the same page is where they should always be.

"Me too," Tony blurts, unable to keep it in a moment longer.

Bruce's hand falls suddenly and the physicist looks at him like he's a raving lunatic. "What?" He barely mumbles the question.

"You heard me. I said:  _me too_. And I all but told you that five minutes ago. You're my Maggie."

"Wait so-so… You… Oh no, no, this can't be happening. This can't…"

Tony furrows his brow slightly, not understanding Bruce's response. He raises one hand, palm up. "Apparently it can," he replies with a lopsided grin. "I mean- Threw me for a pretty crazy loop too, but... There it is." Tony lets his emotions settle over him, as messy as they are, and it finally hits him that, oh yeah, Bruce feels the same way!

"Tony, I think-"

"Nope," Tony stops him suddenly as he crosses the chasm that has been separating them this entire time and settles easily into Bruce's personal space. He's always been comfortable here. It's always been this way. "Don't think. For once, don't think," he urges. "Just…"

"Just," Tony can practically feel Bruce's uneven breathing and the other man searches his eyes like he's still trying to calculate something, "what?"

And that's it. Tony can't last a moment longer. "This," he says with a forceful whisper and crushes Bruce's lips with his own.

He tries to be gentle, but he's not an exact expert when it comes to that trait. But he knows Bruce is and he'll let Bruce teach him if only he'll- And that thought is brought to a screeching halt as Bruce –  _finally_ – begins to kiss back. And it's such intense relief. He hadn't read the cues and distressed ramble incorrectly. And, yep, Bruce is so gentle it's almost infuriating. But it's an urgent gentility… How does that even work? How does anything about Bruce Banner work? Tony can practically taste the starvation on Bruce's lips and yet they move against his own with, obviously well-practiced, patience. His tongue isn't any different and he can't help but briefly wonder what he's gotten himself into. This man is going to slowly drive him mad, but he's probably already mad so it should be fine. Hell, fine or not this is what he wants.

"Be mine," Tony gasps as he pulls away from Bruce, his need to make sure this is something concrete, something established far outweighing his need to breathe.

But this is probably why everyone is always warning him to think before acting, to take things slow, not to rush into things on impulse. Because Tony can see the sudden fear settle into Bruce's deliciously brown eyes and his own dread washes over him. He's pushed him away. Bruce is going to run. This was too much. Maybe this wasn't even what Bruce wanted - not really. No, he can't handle _that_  thought right now.

Tony lets go and takes a step back as if trying to make himself small and nonthreatening. Maybe there's still a chance if he just can give Bruce the space he needs to breathe and come to grips with this change between them. But Bruce only looks at him with a thousand wordless apologies clouding his face and slowly backs away as well.

And when Bruce leaves the lab, Tony knows he isn't coming back. And when JARVIS informs him that Dr. Banner has left the premises, Tony realizes that Clint was right about  _everything_. Tony Stark is a sap. A lonely asshole of a man in love with an irrevocably screwed up runner and a damn sap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the few hints were uber obvious in the previous chapters, but basically Bruce _was_ right along there with Tony during the films with the growing suspicion that something was up. Thus, the reason I had things like him hesitating when Tony joked about him being interested ("I'm...not?")
> 
> Two-for-one day since the other was so short :)


	9. I wanted to tell you why I run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Tony's angst leading him to briefly consider suicide as a way out in the future. TW for a moment of light masochism that goes along with that scene.
> 
> For those who don't want to/shouldn't read that small section, it is in bold. And as a quick summary so you can pick up the thread right after, (spoiler) Bruce comes in at just the right moment and catches Tony in his reckless act.

_**9 - I wanted to tell you why I run.** _

28 days. 

Tony looks at the calendar on his tablet with a weary groan.

It has been 28 days since Bruce took flight from Avengers Tower.

At first, Tony was in too much shock to process anything.

"Go after him, man," Clint had said.

That advice had been ignored. He doesn't have the heart to confront Bruce again. His heart, for all intents and metaphorically cliché purposes, is still lying on the floor in the lab where Bruce had left it.

"Just give him some time," Natasha had offered.

Time? By day ten Tony had known without inscrutable doubt that he was –again with the metaphorical clichés- so head over heels gone for Bruce and lost without him, that time might as well have stopped the moment the other man had left. The calendar might say 28 days, but it could have been 28 years and he was sure he wouldn't have known the difference. 

"He'll come back," Steve had reassured.

Why would he? This isn't a damn fairytale or romantic comedy. This is Tony Stark's life, and Tony knows his life is nothing if not well-known for being a mess. The universe hadn't been playing a game of dominoes to give him some happy ending with Bruce. It had been a game to push him to his final breaking point – which he is almost certain this is.

Thor had not offered any optimism, only empathy. "I know how it is to be separated from someone you love."

That had actually helped somehow. Thor doesn't have Jane with him often, but he is often speaking of her, thinking of her, and cherishing her in spite of the complications. Tony trying to forget had been getting him nowhere and then it dawned on him: he doesn't _want_ to forget. Bruce's absence doesn't change his feelings for him and so he drowns himself in memories and in strange rituals.

He drinks one cup of tea a day as if the ritual can magically summon him back.

He bars access to Bruce's lab, files, and projects in order to make sure everything is kept as it had been when he left and that none of Bruce's underling scientists move forward without their visionary.

He watches  _13 Going On 30_ and _The Wedding Planner_  every few days even when it leaves him physically aching for the man's presence beside him watching along – _13 Going On 30_  is especially difficult as Matt still resembles Bruce and he can still see Bruce's carefree dance moves in his mind's eye.

He even makes sure the team always prepares or orders enough food for Bruce during team dinners just in case Bruce should stroll through the door and sit down at the table like nothing had ever happened.

If the others ever think he is being melodramatic or downright ridiculous, they keep it to themselves. Maybe it even seems a little fitting that his sorrow should still express itself in eccentricity. 

But day 28 falls on a particularly bad date. Tony doesn't even realize it until he's at breakfast, working on a cup of tea - before he'll move on to his usual coffee.

"Happy anniversary, everybody," Clint says cheerfully as he settles down into his seat and there are rounds of "oh yeah" and "a toast to another year" and more.

Tony immediately feels the weight of the day. It's the second anniversary of the Battle of New York. It's the anniversary of the day he asked Bruce to stay and the other man agreed.

"Celebratory shawarma tonight?" Clint suggests, as if they would celebrate any other way, but Tony shakes his head firmly in protest.

"No, not without Bruce. He's still part of this team and we can't celebrate without him. It wouldn't be right." He knows it's ridiculous. He knows he's keeping the others from being happy, but the idea that they could even think about celebrating while one of their teammates is still missing appalls him - he tells himself it would appall him just as much if the missing teammate was someone other than Bruce and hopes he's being mostly honest with himself.

"Tony's right," Clint backtracks quickly and Tony is reminded of just how good of a friend this man can be when he wants to. "It wouldn't be the same without the doc."

Steve sighs. "Look, I know this has been difficult on all of us, but we can't put aside everything until Bruce comes back – and I do believe he'll come back, Tony. If I know Bruce, he wouldn't be happy if he found out that we didn't celebrate on his account. That's just the kind of man he is."

"I agree with Steve," Natasha replies and Tony doesn't miss how this "disloyalty" affects Clint. He understands now.

"Aye," Thor adds in an agreement of his own from where he stands at the toaster. "Dr. Banner will be missed, but in Asgard, we feast in memory of those who are not with us. To do so is an honor to their name."

"Fine," Tony says bitterly. He hates Steve and Natasha just a little bit at the moment, but they do have a point. Thor... He's not sure how Thor's point works and it sounds too solemn, like a memorial for someone who is never coming back and that unsettles him too much to dwell on it. "Fine, you're right. He would hate me even more for suggesting it. So you guys go on ahead and enjoy yourselves. I'll just stick around here tonight if it's all the same to you."

"We could order it in," Clint offers. He almost wants to tell the archer to stop trying to be his best friend because the position is already doubly filled by Bruce and Rhodey, but he can't. The guy is trying his hardest to be a 'good bro' in spite of his ability to still be incredibly insensitive, so he can't hate him for it.

"Not as special," Tony insists stubbornly and then stands to his feet, refills his now-empty mug with coffee, and leaves the room before they can argue about it.

* * *

When evening comes, Tony finds himself sitting alone in the communal lounge. The lights are dimmed and his thoughts are dimmer. The rest of the team has gone out to dinner. Clint had offered to stick around and keep him company, but that was just a little too much sympathy for Tony's tastes and the other man seemed to get the message, understand it even. He just wants to be alone. Well, no, that's not entirely true. He wants to be with Bruce, but _only_ Bruce at the moment so otherwise alone.

The entire day had become progressively difficult to handle and now he's drowning in a disgusting sea of too many memories and too many emotions. He bitterly reminds himself this is why he doesn't do sentiment. This is why he had fought off emotional baggage with a stick for years before Yinsen had saved him. This is why he had been the man who had everything and nothing.

He's still that man, he thinks with an angry huff of a laugh. He'll probably always be that man. Only now it's because Bruce is both his everything and his nothing. As long as he's gone or uninterested, Tony can only have the maddening desire for something with the bitter knowledge that it will never change.

He briefly contemplates whether or not he can satisfy himself with a string of one night stands or a heaping dose of alcohol. But it's no use. If he couldn't bring himself to find pleasure in one night stands after Pepper, he'd sure as hell be even more at a loss now. He would only ever be imagining Bruce and that… That just wouldn't do. Because he's a sap now just like Clint had predicted. And he certainly can't drown himself in alcohol no matter how tempting it sounds because he figures that the universe would probably pick that inopportune moment to bring Bruce – the man who hates drunkenness for tragically good reasons – back through the door. That's certainly not a scenario he's prepared to deal with either.

**Then his mind registers the fingers that have been toying with the little circle of light embedded in his chest. His face quirks as a more dangerous thought whispers at the back of his mind. If all else fails, he could just…**

**He twists testily and the core ejects from his chest and he gasps in response. The pain is a sharp contrast to the previous numb. It almost feels good. But he doesn't plan on giving up on Bruce, or himself, this easily and is about to put the core back in place when a panicked, "Tony, what the hell!?" causes him to freeze.**

**Bruce is standing above him within a few seconds, pushing his hand away and carefully fixing his arc reactor. He gasps again and looks up at the man like this is all some weird dream.**

"Bruce?" Tony asks followed by a slight cough.

"Yes, it's Bruce," Bruce answers in a mixture of concern and consternation. " _What_ were you doing?"

"I- I don't… Wait, you're really here?" Tony can't answer the previous question. He _won't_ answer it. Not now. Right now what matters is Bruce is close enough to touch. In fact, the man still has his hand pressed to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm here." Bruce's voice is recognizably gentler this time. And Bruce seems to get the hint and let's the previous subject drop, for now at least. "What? You didn't think I'd miss the anniversary dinner, did you?"

"Uh, well, the team left about 15 minutes ago. You can still catch up," Tony says, blinking as he tries to process everything.

"Wait, you're not with them?" Bruce takes a few steps back and looks at him with that infuriatingly handsome incredulous expression that he has - and wears a lot because of Tony.

Tony pushes up in his seat so he's sitting on the edge. "I couldn't," he says plainly. He has to be honest, even if it just messes things up again. "Not without you."

"Tony, don't be ridiculous." Bruce shakes his head, though not without a thin smile. "They're our team. You should be celebrating with them, with or without me."

"Would _you_ have?" Tony blurts. He hates his lack of brain-to-mouth filter sometimes.

"I- Uh…" There are a few beats of silence. Then Bruce laughs slightly – and Tony realizes just how much he's missed that laugh – and shrugs. "No, I guess not," he answers with a confessional smile.

Tony relishes in that smile for a moment, but there are still things that need to be said. Mainly... "I'm sorry, Bruce."

Bruce blinks several times. " _You're_ sorry?"

"Yeah, you know, I came on too strong. I didn't really ask where your head was at with the whole thing. I definitely didn't mean to make you run. Glad you're okay at least." He sighs. It's an honest sigh of relief because he is glad. Terribly glad. Had something happened after he'd run... Well, no use travelling down that rabbit hole right now.

"Honestly," Bruce begins uncertainly, "I didn't even go that far. I like to fish so…" He lets that new piece of information trail as he shrugs.

"Huh. You like to fish?" Tony logs that new piece of of information away like it's a priceless artifact. Because it is. It's another piece to the puzzle that is Bruce Banner.

"Yeah. But, I obviously didn't, you know, run just because I suddenly felt like going on a fishing trip," Bruce continues, tilting his head sharply. "I just- I have a lot of issues, Tony," he admits with a bitter glance away at nothing in particular.

"So do I," Tony responds and he's unable to hold back the smile as he's reminded once more of how Clint had pegged this from the start. He'd curse the man if he didn't love how right he had been.

"Yeah, but that's just it," Bruce challenges. "It's not the same. You, yeah, you have issues," he offers a thin smile and a nod as he says it. "But you still manage to be so cocksure of yourself. You're shrewd when it comes to getting what you want. I'm… I'm not. Everything I said about wanting to be here was true. But then when I realized it was more than just sticking around for friends… I got scared, I guess. Knowing how you felt and knowing how much I wanted you was too much for me. I don't work the same way you do."

Bruce pauses and sighs deeply.

"Because, Tony, I don't know if you've been listening to me the past two years, but things don't usually work out for me. Something always happens. Not to mention I'm dangerous. Loving somebody as much as I've realized I love you just… I'm not sure it can end well for either of us."

"Bruce, you're-"

"But…" Bruce doesn't let him finish. "Every day away from you just made it worse. I didn't know I could... feel that way. I had to figure it out on my own, I guess. And I had to be sure I could handle the risk of losing you later because... That might happen, Tony. It's a real possibility. Are you _sure_ you're up to that? I- I'm still not sure if I am, but I _am_ sure…"

He pauses again and Tony feels himself drowning in Bruce's intense, trademark-able, brown eyes - and of course he's willing to take risks as long as they're with Bruce.

"Tony, if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Tony's face lights up – he can actually feel it light up – at the familiar line. He silently thanks Thor for his movie night selection. He silently raises a toast to Clint 'Big Mouth' Barton for needling him about romantic films and how much Bruce is his Maggie. He even silently blesses Loki for being a psychopath. Because Bruce is in his life now and even more miraculously, he wants to be his.

"Was that a marriage proposal?" Tony asks with a raised brow, and probably sounding a little too eager - he's not even sure anymore where his playful banter ends and his earnest desire begins.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Bruce answers with a small laugh. And that's more than fine. Whatever happens, Bruce still technically wants to be with him and that's enough.

Tony reaches out and grabs Bruce by his hand and pulls him down towards him on the couch, capturing his lips before he can protest - although the way he immediately responds lets him know he wouldn't have protested anyway - or at least not much, he thinks, smiling into the kiss. The kiss is everything that their first kiss wasn't and more. There's a beautiful meeting in the middle as Bruce allows himself to feel his urgency for once and as Tony reassures him that he can learn how to be the steady force that Bruce needs.

And as he holds Bruce close, Tony briefly thinks to himself, he was wrong. His life is allowed to be like a movie after all and he couldn't have asked for a better leading man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1. _if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life._ (lifted from Runaway Bride)
> 
> Quick resolution just like a romcom - from angst to fluff in 3.5. There will be a short epilogue posted later today.


	10. Epilogue - My attitude is derived from your attitude.

_**Epilogue - My attitude is derived from your attitude.** _

"You know why this is her favorite, right?" Bruce asks in a somewhat wistful tone and moves his head up a little to look at Tony.

The two are lounging in Tony's bed – no, _their_ bed, Tony corrects even though Bruce isn't quite yet a permanent fixture in it. Tony's arm is draped around Bruce's shoulder, Bruce resting in the crook between his arm and chest with his own arms wrapped around Tony's waist. They're in the middle of watching _One Fine Day_ since the team had never gotten around to watching it on any of their movie nights. Tony suspects that Natasha figured out his little game of 'introspect the team' by way of film, making her uncomfortable watching it with the whole team.

Tony smiles as he cranes his neck down a little to meet Bruce's gaze. "Serendipitous meeting between a tough as nails, guarded woman and a man with more than a few tricks and surprises up his sleeves?"

"Mmhmm," Bruce hums and then drops his head back down. "That and the other thing."

"What other thing?" Tony continues looking down at him, his face slightly scrunched now.

"Love is for children."

Tony blinks as he's gobsmacked by Bruce's keen, casual perception. Natasha's rhetoric, as they had all come to learn over the course of the little over two years they'd been a team, is that regardless of the relationship, be it romance or friendship, the sentiment of love is for children. It's a cold way to live maybe, but underneath the many layers of Natasha Romanov, there is a layer that still loves and knows how to love even if the other layers require she show it in different ways than others consider normal.

And she had shared her secret, perhaps unknowingly – but Tony wants to believe maybe deliberately – when she had admitted to this being her favorite movie. It's a movie about two people who fall in love thanks to their children. The theme of love and children are interwoven and it's almost too simple really for that to be the reason she's drawn to it, but for a woman as complicated as Natasha, Tony wonders if maybe there's not one layer underneath all the rest that _is_ as simple as that. Wouldn't that be a surprise? Not that they would likely ever know for sure, but Tony logs the theory away with a smile just the same.

"They're like us too," he then muses after a moment.

"Jack and Melanie?" Bruce asks without looking away from the screen, but he hugs Tony just a little bit closer.

"One fish is running away from other people, getting by on sheer willpower and self-preservation," Tony answers fondly.

Bruce looks up at him again, studying him with a soft light in his eyes. "And the other fish is easy going, disgustingly charming, cocky, a bit reckless, and has surprising depth." Tony holds his overwhelming gaze, calculating just how long he can hold it before drowning, but then notices the small smile dancing at the edge of Bruce's lips indicating some amusing thought that must also be dancing in his mind. "And, you know, I always did suspect your arc reactor might run on dark chocolate."

Bruce's eyes are all mischief and fondness and Tony can't contain the silly grin that breaks open across his face. "But you like chocolate, yeah?"

"Yeah," he murmurs with a slight hum. "I like it a lot." He then twists his head slightly to place a kiss on the arc reactor through his shirt and Tony just smiles all the wider as he cards his fingers through Bruce's hair.

Tony then reaches over towards a package on his nightstand and brings it back with a small smirk. "Razzle?"

Bruce rolls his eyes, but holds out his hand anyway before sticking the piece of candy Tony deposits there into his mouth. "You know, you're actually kind of a sap," Bruce teases him.

Tony laughs as he dumps a few of the candies into his own mouth. "Yeah, that seems to be the consensus. But I make it look sexy."

"You make everything look sexy, you idiot," Bruce deadpans.

"Concession granted. Now stick out your tongue."

"Not this again," Bruce groans overdramatically, which does nothing at all to make Tony want to stop with this new game of his.

"Just need to make sure our tongues still match. Can't take any chances," Tony gabbles slightly.

Bruce sits up and then turns his entire body towards Tony. He can see the playful fire hiding just behind Bruce's faux expression of annoyance.

"I'm pretty sure I can think of better uses for our tongues." Bruce tilts his head and shrugs as innocently as possible and it's all Tony can do to keep from just tossing the rest of the Razzles across the room and tackling him to the bed.

Instead he matches his playfulness by raising an innocent – well as innocent as Tony can manage – eyebrow and sitting up ever so slightly. "I'm listening," he says with a lilt to his voice.

And the rest of the movie is forgotten because, as Tony wistfully thinks to himself just as Bruce's lips find his, who needs a movie when real life is already this amazing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue was because I wanted to have them analyzing a film together after the fact and being all fluffy and eating Razzles and such. As for Natasha's film choice, I really wanted to play with the idea that Natasha is not a robot ~~or monster ugh~~ and is capable of connecting to something on such a simple level in spite of her extreme complexity. When the notion struck me, I also immediately thought of her line from The Avengers - "It's really not that complicated" - and that was further inspiration to go this direction.
> 
> Thank you so very much for joining me on this journey through the land of romantic, movie-inspired cheese and crack ~~ers~~. Thank you for all of the wonderful comments and kudos. I'm as gobsmacked as Tony. 
> 
> The titles of the chapters in this work are taken from quotes from movies. Chapters 1, 8 & 9 (Runaway Bride); Chapters 2 & 7 (You've Got Mail); Chapter 3 (The Time Traveler's Wife); Chapter 4 (13 Going On 30); Chapter 5 (The Wedding Planner); Chapter 6 (While You Were Sleeping); Epilogue (One Fine Day). And the title of the entire work may or may not have come from an old Hannah Montana song. Cannot confirm. I'm remaining as tightlipped as Natasha on the matter.


End file.
